Todo un Malfoy
by July Riddle
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en el que Lucius Malfoy también fue un niño, un adolescente y un joven con sueños, amores e ilusiones.Algunos de ellos se cumplieron, otros simplemente quedaron en el olvido.    Este fic narrará la vida de Lucius desde unos meses antes de s
1. Visitas

**Capítulo 1: Visitas**

Él leía un libro. Los ojos orgullosos de su madre lo observaban embelesados. Su niño era un hombrecito en miniatura; inteligente, estudioso, obediente, tranquilo. La señora Malfoy no se imaginaba lidiando con un pequeño berrinchudo que llorara a los gritos pidiendo algo o que protestara porque no lo dejaban hacer determinada actividad. Pero el pequeño Lucius no necesitaba hacer escándalo, tenía todo lo que quería desde antes incluso de llegar a pedirlo.

- Ama - Una elfina doméstica interrumpió la silenciosa escena con su vocecilla aguda. Los ojos azules zafiro de la señora la observaron con desprecio. - El amo Abraxas ha pedido que en cuarenta minutos usted y el amo Lucius bajen a la sala de visitas arreglados para recibir a los Black.

- Lucius, ponte la túnica gris que tu padre te ha comprado la semana pasada. Y los guantes plateados. - Indicó la mujer.

- Entendido, madre. - Respondió el chico. Cerró el libro, lo acomodó en la biblioteca y salió del cuarto.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el niño estaba tocando suavemente en el cuarto de su madre. Llevaba su túnica nueva, sus guantes plateados, el cabello impecablemente peinado hacia atrás, una expresión orgullosa y altiva en su rostro. La señora Malfoy salió de la habitación, su mano cubierta de un blanco guante de seda tomó la de su hijo y lentamente bajaron la escalera que conducía al gran comedor que usaban para fiestas y agasajos. Atravesaron un pasillo y salieron a una habitación luminosa, de grandes ventanales que daban a un parque bellamente decorado.

Abraxas conversaba con Cygnus Black. El hombre había venido acompañado de su mujer y sus tres hijas. La mayor de las chicas era una adolescente de trece años; alta, muy hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos castaños con párpados algo caídos. Bellatrix sonrió educadamente al ver entrar en la sala a Lucius y su madre. También lo hizo su hermana menor, Andrómeda. Era muy parecida a su hermana, aunque a sus once años su estatura era un poco menor y su cabello era castaño, no moreno. Narcisa era la única de las hermanas Black que era menor que Lucius, tenía nueve años. Su rostro era más inocente, y parecía mucho más pequeña que sus hermanas; tenía un aire de niña, no de señorita como las otras chicas. Su cabello rubio estaba atado con un moño blanco muy sobrio. Su sonrisa al ver al niño y su madre no fue solamente un gesto de su boca, sino también de sus ojos.

- Buenos días. - Saludó la madre de las chicas.

- Buenos días, Duella, Cygnus, niñas. - Saludó la señora Malfoy.

- Querida, acabo de invitarlos a la celebración por el cumpleaños de nuestro Lucius. Y le he dicho a Cygnus que le avise a su hermana, la querida Walburga. - Informó Abraxas. La semana próxima, Lucius cumpliría once años. – Lamentablemente para esa fecha Bellatrix y Andrómeda habrán regresado al colegio; pero Narcisa podrá venir, al igual que los pequeños de Walburga.

- Me parece excelente, será realmente un placer recibirlos. - Exclamó su esposa encantada. - Lucius, querido ¿Quieres mostrarle a las señoritas Black el cuarto de al lado?

Esa era la manera en que su madre le decía que los niños deberían permanecer en otra habitación mientras los cuatro padres trataban temas de adultos. Para ellos era mejor de ese modo, ya que podían conversar más distendidamente entre ellos, sin la atenta mirada de los mayores. Las hermanas Black eran unas de los pocos niños que asistían a la casa, por lo que Lucius no quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que podía pasar con ellas sentado y callado al lado de su madre.

- Encantado, madre. - Respondió el niño. - Si las señoritas desean seguirme. - Agregó observando a Bellatrix a los ojos.

- Drómeda, Cissy, vamos. - Dijo la chica con tono autoritario. Sus hermanas la siguieron por el corredor que Lucius las conducía.

La habitación de al lado era prácticamente igual a la anterior. Luminosa, con grandes ventanales, amueblada con sillones y mesitas ratonas.

- ¡Kryptonita! - Apenas Lucius terminó de nombrarla, la elfina apareció en la sala. - Tráeles algo de beber a las señoritas Black.

La criatura reapareció de inmediato, esta vez con una bandeja que contenía cuatro tazas humeantes de té y cuatro porciones de pastel. Las chicas se sentaron en los sillones, tomaron las tazas y sorbieron el té.

- Así que el año que viene te tendremos en Hogwarts. - Murmuró Bellatrix.

- Exactamente. - Confirmó él con orgullo.

- Bueno, si eres escogido para Slytherin te veremos bastante la cara en la Sala Común. - Dijo la chica.

- ¡Por supuesto que estaré allí! ¿A dónde quieres que vaya? ¿A Hufflepuff? - Preguntó Lucius molesto.

- Tal vez. Aunque el sombrero seleccionador ha demostrado ser generoso, al menos este año. Drómeda es un poco tonta, pero de todos modos ha quedado en Slytherin. - Murmuró Bellatrix con malicia.

- Cállate, Bellatrix. Deja de hacer el ridículo. - Exclamó la aludida de mal humor.

- Tranquila, Drómeda. Era una simple broma. No te enojes. - Dijo su hermana en tono conciliador.

Bellatrix y Andrómeda discutieron unos minutos más, hasta que Kryptonita volvió a ingresar a la sala, esta vez para avisar que los Black ya se iban y llamaban a sus hijas.

Lucius las escoltó hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban los dos matrimonios. Las saludó educadamente a ellas y a sus padres y luego se ubicó al lado de su propia madre.

Una vez que las visitas se hubieron ido, el pequeño Lucius pidió a su padre permiso para montar su escoba de carreras, que fue inmediatamente concedido.

Hola:

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic. Este capítulo es un poco una introducción, como para mostrar a grandes rasgos cómo es la vida en la casa de los Malfoy.

Críticas, tomatazos, crucios, avadas, y si les gustó también, todo eso será bien recibido en comentarios.

¡Hasta pronto!

July


	2. Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 2: Cumpleaños.**

La mañana del cumpleaños del joven Lucius amaneció fresca. Faltaba poco para que comenzara octubre, por lo que los últimos calores estivales ya habían abandonado los alrededores londinenses. En la Mansión Malfoy, las actividades comenzaron bastante más temprano que de costumbre.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz se colaron a través de las cortinas aún cerradas del comedor, la mesa ya estaba preparada para que tres personas pudieran allí desayunar. Se trataba de un banquete especial, rebosante de todo tipo de manjares, entre los que por supuesto se encontraban los preferidos del homenajeado.

El fuego crepitaba alegremente en el hogar, brindando calor a toda la habitación. El chasqueo de los dedos de Kryptonita hizo que las cortinas de los ventanales se abrieran y la luminosidad inundara el ambiente. La elfina observó el reloj de pie asustada, y desapareció justo un minuto antes de que sus amos se dispusieran a bajar a desayunar. La criatura conocía las reglas a la perfección: jamás ser vista si no era convocada por alguno de los tres Malfoys.

Abraxas Malfoy sonreía orgulloso. Ese sería el gran día, la celebración del cumpleaños de Lucius sería una especie de presentación en sociedad de su heredero. Su niño finalmente había dejado de ser un pequeñín para convertirse en un hombrecito. Y conociendo a su hijo como lo conocía, estaba seguro de que Lucius le daría muchos motivos para sentirse orgulloso de él. Era un chico inteligente, sería un buen estudiante, un excelente Slytherin. Sabía perfectamente con quiénes convenía entablar relaciones, con quiénes no y cómo debían ser estas; él lo había observado tanto con las hijas de Cygnus Black como con el niño de los Rosier y el joven Lestrange, con todos ellos el chico mostraba actitudes dignas de su apellido y sangre.

Por alguna extraña razón, el rostro de la señora Malfoy esa mañana no mostraba la alegría que se esperaría por el cumpleaños de su hijo. Al contrario, su apariencia era la de una mujer cansada, entristecida y tal vez preocupada. Pese a que se había esforzado en ocultarlas, unas finas ojeras se dejaban vislumbrar bajo sus párpados; mientras con la cabeza gacha la mujer descendía las escaleras, tomando a su pequeño de la mano. Parecía que su mente no estuviera en ese lugar, sino en otro, probablemente muy lejano.

Lucius, tomado de la mano de su madre y con la mano de su padre apoyada en su hombro, descendía las escaleras contento, orgulloso y altivo ¡Era su undécimo cumpleaños! Si no fuera porque sería un acto de rebeldía impropio de él, el niño bajaría las escaleras corriendo y festejando que ya tenía edad de ser considerado un joven mago y no un niñito pequeño. Sus ojos recorrieron la mesa, y luego se dirigieron al lado de la chimenea, en donde se podían observar varios paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo. No comentó nada al respecto, sabía que debía esperar la orden de su padre para abrirlos. Por fortuna para él, esta llegó enseguida.

- Lucius, querido ¿Te gustaría abrir los regalos antes de que nos sentemos a desayunar? – Preguntó Abraxas con un cálido tono paternal, rara vez oído en él.

- Por supuesto, padre. – Respondió el chico cortésmente y se dirigió sin detenerse pero sin prisa a la pila de paquetes brillantes.

Comenzó a desenvolver por el que más intriga le causó: un envoltorio grande, alargado y con forma irregular. Apenas corrió un poco el papel descubrió que se trataba de una escoba nueva y sonrió inmensamente. Se habían despertado en él unas ganas de tomar la escoba, salir corriendo al parque de la casa y comenzar a volar por todas partes a toda velocidad. Como sabía perfectamente que tal cosa era completamente imposible, se limitó a agradecer a sus padres y abrir el siguiente envoltorio.

Se trataba de una túnica de gala negra brillante con broches plateados. Llevaba una serpiente bordada en el bolsillo. En otro paquete encontró una capa y unos guantes que hacían juego con ella. Esta vez, la sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Malfoy mayor, al ver el traje desenvuelto en manos de su hijo, inmediatamente lo imaginó asistiendo a una cena de gala elegantemente vestido, como todo mago que se precie.

Ya solo quedaba un último paquete, también era bastante grande. Lucius lo abrió y se encontró con una caja de madera de roble. Llevaba sus iniciales grabadas en la tapa. La abrió con curiosidad y se encontró con un interior forrado en terciopelo verde musgo.

- Eso, - explicó su padre sabiendo que el chico no había comprendido el verdadero valor de ese regalo – es una caja en la que solo tú podrás guardar cosas. Además de que no importa el tamaño de lo que puedas meter adentro. Puedes guardar la escoba, si quieres. Pero lo más importante es que el único que puede descubrir qué hay allí eres tú. Con solo guardar algo en esa caja ya lo ocultas de todo el mundo.

En ese momento, el obsequio adquirió sentido. Lucius se preguntó qué podría querer ocultar de todo el mundo. En principio, no se le ocurría nada, pero sabía que probablemente en Hogwarts no quisiera dejar todo a merced de sus compañeros de dormitorio. Porque si había algo que a él no lo entusiasmaba en absoluto de su futuro colegio, era el hecho de verse obligado a compartir el dormitorio con un grupo de desconocidos. Era un chico solitario y estaba acostumbrado a tener su espacio y sus lugares. Sus padres apenas si entraban a su dormitorio, y cuando lo hacían jamás revolvían las cosas a ver qué encontraban. Su recámara era su lugar seguro. Pero en el castillo las cosas no serían como en casa, perdería mucha de su privacidad y eso lo preocupaba un poco.

Lucius acomodó sus regalos sobre la mesa que estaba a un costado de la chimenea, y con un movimiento de varita por parte de su padre, los papeles de regalo desaparecieron. Abraxas indicó a su familia con un gesto que era momento de sentarse a la mesa. Todos obedecieron sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

El desayuno transcurrió prácticamente en silencio. El único sonido que se oía era una suave música de fondo que ambientaba el salón. Ninguno de los tres Malfoys hablaba demasiado. Abraxas observaba cada rincón del ambiente, como si buscara alguna imperfección en los preparativos para el almuerzo. No llegaba a estar nervioso, pero sí totalmente atento a los más mínimos detalles. Recibiría en su casa a las mejores familias del Reino Unido mágico, no podía dejar que nimios detalles empañaran un acontecimiento tan importante. Su mujer permanecía cabizbaja y no decía tampoco una sola palabra. En cuanto a Lucius, no hablaría en la mesa si sus padres no lo invitaban a hacerlo. El hecho de que fuera su cumpleaños no era un motivo para romper con sus modales y su buena educación.

Para cuando llegó el mediodía, la señora Malfoy vestía su túnica más elegante y su mejor sonrisa. Las ojeras habían desaparecido por completo, seguramente por acción de la magia y su rostro no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción. Estaba junto a su marido y su hijo en el salón principal de la mansión, que ese día estaba especialmente arreglado. Cuando el timbre sonó por primera vez, se apresuró a abrir y con un gesto amable les indicó a los recién llegados que ingresaran al interior de la casa. Cygnus Black estaba del otro lado, acompañado de su mujer, Druella y su hija menor, Narcissa. Los tres saludaron con una sonrisa amable a la señora Malfoy y luego se dirigieron a su marido. Tras haber intercambiado unas pocas palabras con Abraxas, se acercaron a Lucius. Cygnus le entregó un gran presente en nombre de toda su familia.

- También es de parte de Bellatrix y Andrómeda, quienes no han podido venir, como sabes, porque están en Hogwarts. – Explicó el hombre sonriendo. - ¡Ábrelo! – Instó al niño.

Lucius rasgó el papel delicadamente. Tras el envoltorio había una gran caja de madera, la abrió para descubrir que contenía un mazo de naipes explosivos y un juego de gobstones. El niño sonrió, agradeció educadamente el regalo y lo depositó en la mesa ubicada unos pocos metros al costado de la chimenea.

Una bandeja de plata apareció a un costado de los presentes, contenía cuatro vasos de cerveza de manteca y dos de jugo de calabaza.

- Sírvanse, por favor. – Convidó la señora Malfoy.

Lucius le alcanzó el jugo a Narcissa. La niña sonrió tímidamente al tomarlo. Ese día su rubio cabello estaba más lacio y brillante que de costumbre. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo color salmón, con un moño rosado a la altura de la cintura y puntillas sobre el cuello y los puños.

Unos minutos más tarde, el timbre de la mansión volvió a sonar. Esta vez, se trataba del matrimonio Lestrange y su hijo menor, Rabastan. Saludaron cordialmente a los Malfoy y los Black y le entregaron al agasajado un paquete en cuyo interior el niño descubrió una elegante capa de viaje.

Media hora más tarde, la sala de celebraciones estaba repleta de gente, de la cual Lucius solo conocía a unos pocos. Sabía que la mayoría eran amigos y conocidos de sus padres, pero le costaba relacionar nombres y caras.

- Lucius, hijo, ven un momento. – Indicó su padre. El muchacho se excusó con Rabastan Lestrange y Evan Rosier con quienes mantenía una conversación sobre Quidditch y se dirigió a él rápidamente.

- ¿Sí, padre? – Preguntó.

- Él es mi hijo, Lucius. – Le dijo Abraxas a un hombre bajo, gordo y calvo que estaba parado frente a él. – Querido, te presento a Horace Slughorn. A partir de septiembre será tu profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, además del jefe de tu casa. Estoy convencido de que mi niño será un Slytherin.

- Sin duda alguna. – Dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano del jovencito. – Será un placer tenerlo entre mis alumnos predilectos.

- ¿Gustan sentarse? – Invitó la señora Malfoy. – Estamos a punto de servir el almuerzo. Querido, los niños están de aquél lado. – Indicó a su hijo un extremo de la mesa.

Lucius se dirigió hacia donde estaban Evan, Rabastan, Narcissa, y los pequeños Sirius y Regulus Black, de cinco y tres años respectivamente, quienes estaban sentados uno a cada costado de su prima.

- Cissy, tesoro – Walburga se dirigió a ella con amabilidad - ¿Te molestaría encargarte de cortarle la comida a Regulus?

- No, tía. – Contestó la niña sonriendo – Yo me encargo, no te preocupes por eso.

- Gracias, querida.

El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio para los niños, mientras que los adultos conversaban de asuntos del Ministerio y el resto del mundo mágico. Los chicos observaban a sus padres en silencio. Además de que no llegaban a comprender del todo el tema que trataban, sabían a la perfección que intervenir en una conversación de adultos sería considerado una grave falta de respeto. El único que cada tanto hablaba para llamar a sus padres era Regulus, en esas ocasiones, el pequeño era acallado con un severo gesto de Walburga u Orión mientras que Narcissa le susurraba algo al oído, tratando de atender sus pedidos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron satisfechos, desaparecieron los platos y en su lugar surgieron copas y vasos de plata. Abraxas Malfoy, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, justo frente a su hijo que lideraba el extremo opuesto, se puso de pie. Se aclaró la garganta, su audiencia lo observaba con un respetuoso silencio.

- Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por acompañar a nuestra familia en un momento tan importante en la vida de un mago como es el onceavo cumpleaños. – Comenzó su discurso el patriarca. – Además, la familia Malfoy se siente honrada de recibir en su morada a estirpes tan honorables del mundo mágico. Como ya todos saben, en el día de hoy, nuestro hijo Lucius está celebrando sus once años de vida. En el verano próximo recibirá su carta de admisión en Hogwarts y por primera vez en su existencia pasará gran parte del año fuera de la Mansión Malfoy. Todo esto demuestra que ya ha dejado de ser un niño y ha pasado a convertirse en un jovencito del cual tanto su madre como yo nos sentimos orgullosos. Estamos convencidos de que cada año que transcurra en el colegio, Lucius nos dará más motivos para engrandecer este orgullo. Es por eso que quiero proponer un brindis por él ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo!

Todos los comensales se pusieron de pie y brindaron por el cumpleañero. Las habitualmente pálidas mejillas del joven Malfoy adquirieron un tono rosado a medida que cada uno de los adultos lo felicitaba.

Pasado el brindis y la torta de cumpleaños, los niños tuvieron permiso de retirarse al parque de la mansión, algo que todos agradecieron. Una vez allí, bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles más grandes, Sirius y Regulus comenzaron a aplastar las hojas secas disfrutando del crujido que estas hacían bajo el peso de sus pisadas. Si bien no lo habían planteado así, parecía ser una especie de competencia por quién aplastaba más hojas en menos tiempo. Pocos minutos más tarde, los dos pequeños saltaban eufóricamente sobre las hojas, ya completamente destruidas. Los otros cuatro chicos los observaban en silencio.

Narcissa fue la que rompió el hielo, al anunciar con felicidad que tal como todos esperaban, su hermana Andrómeda había sido seleccionada para Sltyherin. Inmediatamente, los tres varones emitieron sus felicitaciones. Rabastan comenzaría Hogwarts el año próximo, al igual que Lucius, por lo que la conversación derivó hacia temas del colegio de hechicería.

- ¿Qué comentan tus hermanas de la escuela? Rodolphus apenas si ha descripto brevemente el castillo, por lo demás, dice que yo ya lo veré cuando llegue. Así que tendré que esperar al próximo año, lamentablemente. – Dijo el pequeño Lestrange.

- Bella rara vez responde a una pregunta que uno le hace, le gusta ser ella la que interroga y da órdenes. Es su forma de ser. – Agregó la niña en un intento de disculpar lo anteriormente dicho. – Y Andrómeda apenas hace un mes que está en el castillo, pero por lo que ha escrito en las cartas a mamá y papá parece estar conforme.

- Andrómeda es buena. Bella siempre anda retando y quejándose de todo. – Intervino Sirius, ganándose una severa mirada de su prima.

- Estamos hablando nosotros, primo. Tú sigue jugando con Regulus. – Le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de convencer al niño de que no se metiera en sus charlas.

- No es una conversación de grandes. Y yo también soy un chico. – Exclamó el pequeño, molesto ante la negativa de la chica.

- Está bien. – Concedió la rubia, parecía nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que su primito montara un berrinche – Pero Bella no es mala.

- Siempre me reta. – Insistió Sirius.

- Eso es porque tú te portas mal, si te portaras bien no lo haría. – Explicó la niña en defensa de su hermana.

- Como sea, - Lucius hizo un intento de darle fin a la discusión de los dos primos – hablábamos de Hogwarts ¿Verdad? Yo detesto que no dejen participar en el equipo de Quidditch a los de primero. Tendré que esperar un año antes de ser seleccionado para Slytherin.

El objetivo del chico se logró, y la conversación recayó en el deporte más popular entre los magos.

Dos horas más tarde, todos los invitados se habían retirado y la Mansión Malfoy volvió a su ritmo habitual, algo que Lucius agradeció. Si bien pasaba momentos agradables con los demás chicos, cuando había demasiadas personas en su casa se sentía invadido y demasiado observado. Prefería la tranquilidad de pasearse en soledad por los pasillos y habitaciones de su casa antes que sentirse observado y estar constantemente cuidando su comportamiento.

El joven Malfoy recordaba que durante sus primeros años de infancia detestaba la sensación de soledad que lo embargaba al recorrer los enormes pasillos y habitaciones de la mansión. Observaba a los Black y a los Lestrange y se preguntaba a menudo por qué él no podía tener un hermano con quién pasar el tiempo mientras su padre estaba en el Ministerio y su madre tomaba el té con amigas o se dedicaba a la lectura de la revista Corazón de Bruja o alguna similar. No sabía exactamente en qué momento comprendió que no tendría un hermano y que tendría que acostumbrarse a esa realidad. Desde entonces, la soledad se había vuelto su amiga y compañera, hasta el punto de que pasar demasiadas horas con otros niños en su casa lo hacía sentirse algo incómodo.

El niño se refugió en su habitación en donde ya se encontraban acomodados todos sus regalos. Había varios juegos de mesa, un caldero de oro, algunos libros de hechizos, túnicas, capas y una "Historia de los linajes mágicos". Durante algunos minutos, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a revisar y observar detenidamente cada uno de ellos. Comenzaba a oscurecer, las velas del dormitorio se encendieron y él dejó sus presentes para ir a darse un baño antes de la hora de cenar.

Pese a su carácter solitario, los diez meses que restaban hasta que Lucius partiera al colegio, el chico llegó a extrañar el sentirse invadido por las visitas. Algo había cambiado radicalmente en su casa, y él no sabía qué. La cuestión fue que llegaron las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo y su madre no mostró el entusiasmo de las festividades anteriores en organizar un gran evento comunitario, sino que simplemente se limitó a invitar a los familiares más cercanos, es decir a sus padres y suegros. Tampoco puso mayor esmero en la decoración, solamente le indicó a la elfina que arreglara la sala de manera acorde a la situación. Normalmente, la señora Malfoy prestaba atención a cada detalle de los arreglos de la mansión para las fiestas, y caminaba de un lado a otro detrás de Kryptonita dando órdenes concretas, no solamente indicaciones generales.

Las charlas de la mujer con amigas también habían desaparecido, por lo que Lucius ya había perdido la esperanza de que algunos de los niños a los que conocía llegaran a la casa de visita acompañando a sus madres. La señora Malfoy tampoco salía a visitar a otras personas. Su rostro cada día se veía más pálido y su hijo creía que se debía a pasar el día entre las paredes de la Mansión.

De ese modo, la noche del 31 de agosto, Lucius se fue a dormir muy ansioso porque sonara su despertador y tuviera que ir con sus padres a Londres para tomar el tren. Sabía que allí se encontraría, al menos, con Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix y Andrómeda.

Hola:

Primero que nada, aviso que edité un detalle del primer capítulo porque revisando en me di cuenta que Lucius cumple años en otoño, por lo que me pareció que coincidiría más que Andrómeda estuviera por entrar a Hogwarts y no de vacaciones de Navidad. Por eso el anuncio de que queda en Slytherin lo hace Narcissa en este capítulo.

Por otro lado, tengo que confesar que con algunas actitudes de Lucius tuve ciertas dudas de si no estaba desviando el carácter del personaje, como por ejemplo con el hecho de querer bajar corriendo las escaleras o salir volando con la escoba. Por un lado no me sonaban muy "Malfoy" pero por otro, no quise descuidar que es un niño, por más amoldado que esté a su familia.

Ya dejo de dar perorata. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

July.

7


	3. Hogwarts

Capítulo 3: Hogwarts

Con el primero de los tres golpecitos secos que la elfina dio en la puerta de la habitación de Lucius Malfoy, el niño ya había abierto los ojos y se había incorporado. Probablemente ese era el día que más había ansiado en su vida. Al menos no recordaba otra ocasión en la que se hubiera sentido especialmente impaciente porque llegara una fecha, salvo tal vez su undécimo cumpleaños. Pero desde que había cumplido los once años deseaba afanosamente que llegara el primero de septiembre. Finalmente, su anhelo se había cumplido. Si bien desde su último cumpleaños sus padres decían constantemente que ya no era un niño, este era el momento en el que tendría la oportunidad de demostrar que era así. Ya no sería solamente el niño de Abraxas, a partir de ese día, pasaría a ser reconocido por sí mismo. Y él sabía la responsabilidad que aquello conllevaba. El apellido Malfoy era motivo de orgullo y reconocimiento, y estaba en él que siguiera siendo de ese modo. No podía permitirse deshonrar el linaje de su familia con bajo rendimiento académico, mal comportamiento, una mala selección de casa o malas juntas. Sus padres esperaban mucho de él, y no podía decepcionarlos.

La selección de las casas era algo que lo preocupaba hasta hacía un tiempo ¿Qué ocurriría si no quedaba en Slytherin? Probablemente su padre lo echara de la Mansión, era lo más probable. Pero su madre le había dicho algo a Lucius sin saber la valiosa información que le brindaba.

- ¿Cómo es exactamente la selección? – Le había preguntado con curiosidad.

- Un profesor te pone el Sombrero Seleccionador. Este es capaz de saber todo lo que pasa por tu mente, desde tus capacidades hasta lo que piensas. En base a eso decide tu casa. – Le explicó la mujer.

Lucius sonrió aliviado ¿El sombrero sabía lo que él pensaba? No parecía tan difícil entonces. Convencería, sobornaría o amenazaría a esa cosa si era necesario, pero él sería una serpiente. Desde ese momento, la preocupación del muchacho por la selección desapareció por completo.

Lucius se levantó y se puso una túnica negra elegante. No iba a llevar la del colegio ya que no tenía interés en pasearse uniformado en el camino a la Estación King´s Cross. Peinó su cabello prolijamente hacia atrás. Luego le dirigió una mirada al baúl que estaba a unos escasos metros de su cama.

- ¡Kryptonita! – Llamó enérgicamente.

- Diga, amo Lucius. – La criatura apareció apenas el chico terminó de pronunciar su nombre.

- ¿Ya están todas mis pertenencias en el baúl? – Preguntó.

- Claro. Ayer el amo Lucius le pidió a Kryptonita que preparara su baúl escolar y Kryptonita lo ha hecho. – Respondió la elfina.

- Entonces llévalo al hall de entrada. – Ordenó.

La elfina desapareció con las cosas de su amo. Lucius se miró una vez más al espejo y salió al pasillo. Iba a buscar a sus padres, quienes seguramente desearían que desayunaran todos juntos. Pero no tuvo que recorrer demasiado, a unos metros de la puerta de su dormitorio se encontraban los dos. Parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo, por lo que el chico se concentró en no escuchar nada y fingir como si no los hubiera visto. Se dirigió solo al comedor, en donde la comida ya estaba servida. Estaba por sentarse cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de él. Sus padres acababan de entrar.

- Buenos días, hijo. – Saludó solemnemente Abraxas. Seguidamente, su mujer hizo lo mismo.

- Buenos días, padres. – Saludó educadamente el niño. Una sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja por su cara. Era imposible ocultar la felicidad y el entusiasmo que lo embargaban en esos momentos. Cada segundo que marcaba el reloj de pie ubicado a un costado de la repisa el chico observaba la hora de reojo. Aún faltaba mucho para las once, debía tranquilizarse y no permitir que la impaciencia lo domine.

Los tres Malfoy se sentaron a la mesa y sin decir palabra comenzaron a tomar el desayuno. Abraxas, en silencio, observaba alternadamente a su hijo y su mujer, como vigilando cada movimiento y gesto que ellos hacían.

- Querido ¿Tus pertenencias ya están preparadas? – Preguntó la señora clavando su mirada en el niño.

- Sí, madre. Le he ordenado a Kryptonita que llevara el baúl al hall de entrada. – Respondió.

- Muy bien. – Aprobó la mujer.

Finalmente llegó el momento. El señor Malfoy se puso de pie y le dijo a su familia que era momento de partir. Lucius se levantó de su silla como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no correr hacia donde estaba su equipaje.

Sin embargo, al llegar a King´s Cross, Lucius no pudo evitar que su rostro se transformara a causa de la sorpresa. Evidentemente, se encontraban en el sector muggle de la estación. A su alrededor, una multitud de gente apresurada iba y venía vestida de manera excepcionalmente ridícula. La mayoría utilizaban una especie de calzoncillo largo hasta los pies de una tela extraña y azul. Parecía más bien una lona que paño para vestimenta. El niño se preguntó cómo sería caminar con eso entre las piernas. No se veía en absoluto tan cómodo como una túnica y la tela carecía en absoluto de delicadeza o elegancia. En la parte superior, los hombres llevaban por lo general una prenda similar a la túnica, pero más ajustada al cuerpo, abotonada adelante y con un bolsillo en el pecho a la altura del corazón.

El chico intentó escuchar las conversaciones de los muggles, pero la verdad era que todo el mundo caminaba tan a prisa que se le hacía imposible entenderlos. Observó en el suelo un diario, lo levantó con curiosidad. La portada llevaba una foto de unos hombres vestidos con traje oscuro. La parte de abajo parecía lo que usaba el resto de los muggles. Como la imagen era en blanco y negro no podía saber el color de la ropa, pero parecía ser negra y no azul. La parte de arriba daba la sensación de ser un poco más amplia que la que usaban los muggles que estaban en la estación. Sobre la cabeza llevaban sombreros chatos con visera. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que esos hombres estaban vestidos de manera diferente a la de los de su alrededor. También le llamó poderosamente la atención la quietud de las personas en la imagen. Estaban firmes mirando hacia el frente y no se movían para nada. Ni siquiera pestañeaban. Lucius agitó la hoja de diario a ver si pasaba algo… Nada, allí seguían. Tocó la imagen. Era igual a las de El Profeta, pero no podía hacer que los fotografiados se movieran. Levantó la vista hacia la parte superior, al parecer el nombre de ese periódico era The Times. El título principal rezaba: "Condenan a muerte a 66 ex soldados de la SS por los crímenes de Auschwitz" ¿Qué significaba soldado de la SS? ¿Qué era Auschwitz? ¿Cuáles crímenes?

- ¡Lucius! Ven de inmediato. – Estaba tan abstraído que no se había dado cuenta de que sus padres habían avanzado algunos metros y lo esperaban. Por el rostro de Abraxas, pudo descubrir que estaba más que molesto. Corrió los últimos pasos hasta alcanzarlos. – Tira esa basura muggle ¿Qué haces con eso? – Reprochó el señor Malfoy.

El niño dejó caer el diario al suelo al tiempo que bajaba la mirada avergonzado. Su padre llevaba razón ¿Cómo se había permitido demorarse y dedicarle su atención a algo como ese viejo periódico? Solo esperaba que ningún otro mago o bruja hubiera notado que él estaba leyéndolo. Observó a su alrededor, no parecía haber ninguno, por suerte.

- Ven, debes caminar derecho hacia esa barrera. Cuando llegues a ella no temas chocar, la atravesarás. – Indicó su madre. Abraxas ya había comenzado a caminar en ese sentido. Lucius tomó el carrito con su equipaje e hizo lo mismo, seguido de la señora Malfoy.

Ya estaba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, frente a él, el tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts. La mano de su padre se posó sobre su hombro y lo dirigió hacia donde estaba un grupo de personas que Lucius rápidamente reconoció como los Lestrange. Minutos más tarde aparecieron a través de la barrera los Black y se les unieron. El chico notó que entre los adolescentes que estaban en el andén, se encontraban varios vestidos con las graciosas vestimentas que les había observado a los muggles del otro lado. Sin embargo, era evidente que eran magos y brujas. Muchos de ellos llevaban libros de hechizos, carros con lechuzas o escobas voladoras.

- ¿Por qué están vestidos como si fueran muggles? – No pudo evitar formular la pregunta en voz alta.

De inmediato, oyó a su izquierda un bufido y vio a Bellatrix negar con la cabeza en señal de reproche.

- Porque son idiotas. – Respondió la chica con aires de superioridad. – La mayoría de esos son sangres sucias o traidores a la sangre. Esos dos que están detrás de ti son los hermanos Carter, hijos de un muggle y una mestiza, están en tercero y cuarto de Hufflepuff y son realmente idiotas. La pelirroja de allá es una Gryffindor de quinto, creo que su apellido es Prewett. El que está al lado de ella, alto y con cara de estúpido es su novio. No le da vergüenza decir que su asignatura preferida es Estudios Muggles, imagínatelo.

- ¿Para qué querría alguien estudiar a los muggles? – Preguntó Narcissa interrumpiendo a su hermana.

-Ni siquiera estudian a los muggles, Cissy. Solo les lavan el cerebro con ideas como que ellos son iguales a nosotros, y no sé cuánta porquería más. De todos modos, tú no te preocupes que no es materia obligatoria, nunca tendrás que hacerla.

La enorme locomotora escarlata emitió un silbido y las familias comenzaron a despedir a sus hijos, quienes subían apresuradamente al tren.

- Nos vemos en Navidad, hijo. – Saludó Abraxas mientras estrechaba la mano de su primogénito.

- Mucha suerte. – Deseó su madre mientras lo abrazaba rápidamente.

Tras despedir a sus padres, Lucius subió al vagón y se encaminó junto al resto de los chicos en busca de un compartimento. Atravesaron un par de vagones, pero era difícil encontrar uno vacío. De pronto, Rodolphus se detuvo frente a uno. Estaba ocupado por una niña.

- Oye ¿Acaso eres de primer año? – Le preguntó Lestrange a la chica.

- Sí. – Respondió.

- ¿Todavía no te han dicho que en este vagón solo pueden sentarse alumnos de segundo en adelante? Los de primero deben ir al último. Así que largo de aquí. – Ordenó.

Las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron y apresuradamente tomó sus cosas. Las había agarrado tan nerviosa que se le cayeron y tuvo que agacharse a buscarlas mientras Bellatrix estallaba en una sonora carcajada.

- De verdad lo siento. – Dijo avergonzada. – No lo sabía.

Cuando la muchacha se alejó apenas unos pasos, Bella exclamó:

- Eso ha estado genial. – Alabó a Rodolphus. Luego, imitando una vocecita aguda en tono de burla agregó. – De verdad lo siento. No lo sabía.

- Tampoco se ha dado cuenta que ellos dos son de primero. – Dijo entre risas Lestrange, señalando a Malfoy y a su hermano menor.

El tren se puso en marcha y pocos minutos más tarde ya había tomado máxima velocidad. Lucius pasó un momento observando los campos cultivados que se extendían alrededor de la gran ciudad. A lo lejos se podían observar enormes chimeneas que vomitaban bocanadas de humo sobre las nubes grises, que poco a poco se opacaban más.

Cuando llegó el carrito de la comida, los chicos se abastecieron de una buena cantidad de golosinas. Lucius las conocía a la perfección, sus padres cada vez que salían solían volver con alguna rana de chocolate, o paquete de grageas Bertie Boot para su primogénito.

El viaje hasta la estación de Hogsmeade fue muy tranquilo. El pequeño Malfoy no tardó en descubrir, por el modo en el que los demás estudiantes saludaban a los chicos del interior del compartimento, que estaba en un grupo selecto. Todos los que lo rodeaban eran sangres puras, pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin y buenos estudiantes. El rubio no pudo menos que sentirse orgulloso de estar incluido entre ellos y contento de saber que su padre estaría también orgulloso de él.

Ya era de noche cuando el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha y los estudiantes se pusieron de pie, ansiosos por llegar a destino. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron y el Expresso de Hogwarts estaba completamente inmóvil, los adolescentes comenzaron a bajar en tropel. Un hombre barbudo y de aspecto gigantesco apareció entre la multitud llamando a viva voz:

- ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

- ¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó Rabastan a su hermano mayor.

- Hagrid, un imbécil. Es el guardabosques. Tendrás que ir con él, pero solo por esta vez. El año que viene ya podrás ir en los carruajes. – Respondió el muchacho.

Lucius y Rabastan se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el hombre gigante cautelosamente. El rubio jamás había visto a alguien tan descuidado en su aspecto físico. La imagen era francamente desagradable. La barba enrulada crecía sin dirección hacia cualquier parte. Su barriga era enorme y sobresalía a través de una chaqueta mal abrochada que además le llegaba poco más que a la mitad del torso. Su ropa guardaba un aspecto viejo y raído como si la llevara puesta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Hagrid les indicó que debían subir a los botes, de a cuatro alumnos por cada uno. Rabastan y Lucius compartieron con un muchacho robusto de cabello castaño.

- Rufus Scrimgeour. – Se presentó el chico.

- Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. – Correspondió el rubio.

- Rabastan Lestrange.

Ninguno dijo más nada. Los botes se pusieron en movimiento y tras unos pocos minutos dieron un giro que permitió que el castillo quedara a la vista. Ninguna descripción podría hacerle justicia, miles de torres y torrecillas iluminadas luchaban por llegar al cielo. La apariencia del edificio era imponente. Se notaba que tenía miles de años pero estaba en perfecto estado. Por más que se sintió un estúpido por hacerlo, Lucius no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro como todos sus compañeros.

Los botes se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de madera. Lucius descendió junto con el resto del grupo al tiempo que el gigante golpeaba fuertemente la puerta. Un momento más tarde, una bruja elegante abrió. Parecía tener cerca de cuarenta años, su rostro aún se mantenía joven. Llevaba una elegante túnica color verde oscuro. Por tal motivo, Lucius supuso que la mujer pertenecía, o al menos en su época de estudiante, había pertenecido a la casa de Slytherin.

Tras saludarse Hagrid y la mujer, la bruja les indicó a los alumnos que la siguieran. Así lo hicieron, hasta llegar a una sala en la que ella se detuvo y comenzó a hablar:

- En pocos minutos los llevaré al Gran Salón. Allí están los demás estudiantes y serán seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas del colegio: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia y todo su comportamiento hará que puedan ganar o perder puntos para sus casas. Yo soy la profesora McGonagall, además soy jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. – Explicó.

Lucius se sorprendió al oír esa revelación. Sabía por comentarios de sus padres y amigos que los Gryffindors solían ser bastante ridículos, arrogantes y amantes de luchar por causas perdidas. Definitivamente, aquella mujer no parecía entrar en ese estilo. Más bien semejaba ser una mujer apropiada, como su madre o las señoras Black. El niño comenzó a observar a su alrededor, a sus compañeros. Se preguntaba qué características de cada uno de ellos podría delatar la casa a la que pertenecerían. Rabastan sería un Slytherin, de eso no había duda. Más allá estaba un muchacho pelirrojo que al chico le recordó la pareja que Bellatrix había caratulado como unos tontos de Gryffindor a quienes les gustaban los muggles. Probablemente ese chico fuera a la misma casa. Aunque era imposible saberlo solo por el color de su cabello.

La profesora volvió a entrar en la sala, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lucius, y les indicó que la siguieran. Los nuevos alumnos no necesitaron que nadie les indicara que estaban en el Gran Salón, ya que eso era obvio. Ninguna de las salas de la Mansión Malfoy alcanzaba tales magnitudes, ni siquiera la de fiestas y agasajos. El rubio sospechó por un segundo que si su padre supiera que existía en Inglaterra un salón mejor que el de su casa, de inmediato haría refaccionar su morada. Sin embargo, enseguida recordó que Abraxas también había sido un adolescente y por lo tanto había asistido a Hogwarts. Él ya conocía ese lugar.

El proceso de selección, según lo explicado por la profesora McGonagall, era exactamente tal como la señora Malfoy se lo había explicado a su hijo: los alumnos se dirigían hacia el taburete, la mujer les colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza y éste indicaba a qué casa iría. Lucius dudaba de la capacidad de esa vieja prenda de discernir realmente a dónde correspondía ubicar a cada uno, aunque sospechaba que se guiaba por patrones tales como el apellido, la familia de origen, el estatus de sangre y demás características que hacían a cada uno.

A diferencia de con otros estudiantes, con él el sombrero no demoró prácticamente nada. Apenas la bruja lo colocó sobre su cabeza, la rajadura en la tela negra gritó "¡Slytherin!" a todo el salón. El niño sonrió orgulloso y se dirigió con la cabeza en alto y a paso firme hacia la mesa en la que lo esperaba el grupo con el que había viajado en el tren y muchos compañeros más. Una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro. Lo había logrado, estaba en Hogwarts y ya era todo un Slytherin. Algunos alumnos se acercaron a felicitarlo, tal como habían hecho con los anteriores seleccionados para su casa.

Terminada la selección, el director se puso de pie y esperó a que todos hicieran silencio. No era necesario que se presentara, todos sabían que él era el famoso Albus Dumbledore. Malfoy también lo sabía, había escuchado a su padre muchas veces protestar porque aquel viejo se empeñaba en llevar el colegio a la decadencia, fomentando cada vez más el ingreso a los sangres sucias, y estableciendo medidas para protegerlos. El año anterior, a Bella y Rodolphus los habían castigado solamente por gastarles una broma a un par de hermanos de origen muggle. El anciano dio un largo discurso que Lucius no se dignó a escuchar. En lugar de eso, centró su atención en sus compañeros de casa, luego en algunos estudiantes de las demás y finalmente en el techo encantado que reproducía el cielo exterior.

Pasada la perorata del director, un enorme banquete apareció en la mesa de Slytherin. Lucius nuevamente se sintió un tonto al dejar demostrar su asombro ante la majestuosidad del festín. Por una vez se alegró de que sus padres no estuvieran con él y no lo vieran haciendo el ridículo. Disfrutó de la comida como si fuera la primera luego de una larga abstinencia. Todo lo que probaba era delicioso y no le encontraba defectos. Ya estaba más que satisfecho, con ganas de meterse en la cama, cuando un chico de sexto año se puso de pie, indicando a los de primero que los conduciría a la Sala Común.

En pocas semanas, Lucius descubrió que Hogwarts era el lugar ideal para cumplir sus anhelos de enorgullecer a sus padres. Las clases no le resultaban tan complicadas como al resto. Era de los pocos que no tenía dificultades con el movimiento de muñeca que les intentaba enseñar el profesor Flitwitch en Encantamientos. Tal vez, el hecho de que Abraxas considerara una estupidez esperar a que las personas cumplieran once años para enseñarles a blandir una varita, y por tal motivo le haya enseñado algunos hechizos a su hijo tenía algo que ver con su buen rendimiento. Poco antes de Navidad, Lucius había conseguido hacer levitar la pluma que el docente había depositado en su escritorio, ganando así diez puntos para la casa de las serpientes.

En Pociones también tenía muy buenos resultados. Sumado a eso, Slughorn le tenía un aprecio especial, probablemente relacionado con la buena relación que mantenía con su padre. Al segundo mes de clases, Lucius ya era miembro del "Club de las Eminencias", lo que había desencadenado celos en Rabastan y Rodolphus quienes no habían logrado hasta el momento pertenecer al grupo.

Transformaciones era sin duda su punto débil. Si bien no había tenido malos resultados, sus notas en la asignatura no eran tan buenas como en el resto. Además, tampoco apreciaba a McGonagall como a los otros profesores. La mujer, muy severa, tenía un aire que infundía cierto temor – o tal vez solo era incomodidad – en el chico, que permanentemente se sentía observado, como si no le quitara un ojo de encima. El rubio no podía sentirse del todo conforme en las clases de la jefa de Gryffindor.

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era impartida por una anciana profesora que hablaba en un tono de voz muy bajo y muy rápidamente, lo que hacía que a los alumnos se les dificultara entenderla. Algunos de sus compañeros la habían catalogado como "la profesora que habla en secreto". Pero eso a Lucius tampoco le preocupaba demasiado ya que lo teórico no era importante si era capaz de hacer los hechizos y, hasta el momento, no había tenido inconvenientes con ello.

Prácticamente todos los días a la hora del desayuno, mientras estaba sentado junto a sus compañeros en la mesa de Slytherin, la lechuza de Lucius traía regalos de sus padres, y en algunas ocasiones, alguna carta contando pocas cosas de sus vidas y diciendo que esperaban a las vacaciones de Navidad para encontrarse con él nuevamente. Era una mañana de la última semana antes de regresar a su hogar cuando el chico se sorprendió al recibir una misiva que no venía acompañada de ningún presente. La abrió extrañado, era la letra de su padre.

Leyó la carta. Pestañeó. Volvió a leerla. Nuevamente pestañeó. Comprendía el significado de las palabras… pero era imposible. No entendía cómo había sucedido. Por más que el texto escrito por Abraxas Malfoy dejaba todo en claro, no llegaba a entender el significado de aquellas palabras. Era como si repentinamente se hubiera olvidado de que sabía leer. O tal vez, en su interior deseaba no saber leer. De ese modo, no estaría pestañeando nuevamente, haciendo un esfuerzo terrible por no dejar que ninguna lágrima se le escapara. No podía llorar. Eso no era posible, no podía haber ocurrido. No tenía sentido…

Su madre no podía estar muerta.

Pero sabía que así era. Eso era lo que su padre le informaba en la carta. Y Abraxas jamás le había mentido a su hijo.

Ya no aguantaba más. Se levantó de la mesa, sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás, y salió corriendo. No se detuvo hasta llegar al primer baño de hombres que se cruzó en su camino. Allí se encerró y comenzó a llorar. Dejó que todas las lágrimas contenidas salieran sin rumbo. No le importaba nada. Era capaz de quedarse todo el día allí encerrado. Sin preocuparse de qué dirían los profesores de su ausencia, tampoco sus compañeros, ni siquiera le importaba si alguien lo escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Solo quería estar solo y llorar sin pensar en nada. Sin repetirse una y otra vez que nunca más volvería a ver a su madre; que no asistiría a su funeral y que el último recuerdo que tendría de ella sería aquella despedida en King´s Cross.

- Soy un Malfoy. – Se dijo a sí mismo en algún momento. – Esto no es digno de un Malfoy.

Salió de allí, se lavó la cara varias veces y miró el reloj. Todavía estaba a tiempo de asistir a Transformaciones, la última clase antes del almuerzo. Tomó su mochila y salió al pasillo.

9


	4. Cambios

**Capítulo 4: Cambios**

Caía una llovizna intensa que parecía estar dudando si convertirse en nieve o no. Las cortinas permanecían completamente cerradas, por lo que la enorme sala estaba en penumbras. Sobre un antiguo aparador de roble, se marchitaban desde hacía días unas rosas que dos semanas antes habían sido rojas. El silencio era tan absoluto que ni siquiera los cuadros que adornaban las paredes blancas se atrevían a hablar, apenas si se movían sigilosamente, como temiendo algo. Parecía una vieja mansión abandonada, de hecho en muchos aspectos lo estaba. La elfina doméstica había dejado de limpiar las habitaciones menos transitadas desde que descubrió que el señor de la casa no notaba en absoluto la capa de polvo que comenzaba a acumularse sobre los muebles. Hacía semanas que nadie le daba la orden expresa de limpiar nada, por lo que podía omitir algunas tareas sin necesidad de autocastigarse, como debía ocurrir cada vez que un elfo entraba en falta con sus amos.

Sin embargo, el lugar no estaba abandonado; allí había alguien: un niño. Sentado sobre uno de los sillones, con los brazos a los costados y la espalda recta sobre el respaldo, Lucius observaba la sala de estar de la casa. Hacía unas cuantas horas que permanecía allí, con la vista clavada en aquel rincón en particular. Esa tarde, lo notaba especialmente vacío, pero no sabía por qué ¿Acaso habían movido algún mueble? Todo parecía estar en el mismo orden que de costumbre. Y a decir verdad, el chico no recordaba que alguna vez sus padres decidieran reubicar el mobiliario. Las cosas estaban en esos lugares desde que él tenía uso de razón. Posiblemente, todo estaba acomodado de esa misma manera desde la boda de los Malfoy ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tenía de extraño aquél rincón esa tarde?

Atravesó la sala en cuatro zancadas y se paró al lado de la ventana; entreabrió lentamente las cortinas y miró hacia fuera. Una espesa niebla impedía ver demasiado el exterior. Apenas si se vislumbraba, del otro lado de la calle, la casa que estaba justo frente a la suya cuyas alegres luces navideñas tintineaban constantemente ¡Eso era lo que faltaba en aquél rincón! Ese año, nadie había armado el pino de Navidad. Y él tampoco pensaba hacerlo. No era algo que le correspondiera, jamás se había encargado de eso y no veía por qué tendría que hacerlo en esa ocasión. Podría darle a la elfina la orden de hacerlo ¿Pero para qué? ¿Cambiaría en algo su aburrimiento porque allí apareciera el pino? Lucius estaba seguro de que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un no rotundo.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan desganado. Desde que había regresado del colegio se la pasaba deambulando por las habitaciones de la mansión, sin saber muy bien qué pretendía. Básicamente, estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Si la soledad de su hogar lo abrumaba cuando su madre aún estaba viva y cada tanto venían invitados a visitarla; las cosas estaban mucho peor. No había habido ninguna visita desde su regreso, su padre pasaba gran parte del día en el Ministerio y él estaba allí, observando el reloj a la espera de que se hicieran las siete y llegara Abraxas. En ese momento, el señor Malfoy cenaba con su hijo, comentándole curiosidades de las diferentes familias con las que se había encontrado ese día… datos que al niño le interesaban muy poco, pero dentro de todo era mejor que estar solo sin tener con quién hablar. Si al menos no nevara, podría volar en su escoba.

No es que la nevada fuera abundante, era apenas perceptible. Pero Lucius tenía prohibido salir al parque cuando hacía mal tiempo. Si su padre lo veía… No, su padre no lo vería porque aún faltaban tres horas para que regresara a casa. Pero no debía hacerlo porque… porque… porque… No conocía más motivo que el hecho de que lo tenía prohibido.

- ¡Kryptonita! – Llamó eufórico.

- ¿Sí, amo Lucius? – La criatura apareció al instante.

- Mi escoba. – Ordenó.

- El amo Abraxas le ha prohibido al señor Lucius montar en días…

- ¡No te he pedido tu opinión! ¡Mi padre no se enterará de nada porque mantendrás esa bocota bien cerrada! ¡Mi escoba de inmediato! – Gritó en un tono autoritario que no daba lugar a réplicas, menos por parte de una sirvienta como Kryptonita.

La elfina desapareció y al instante volvió, obedeciendo al niño rubio. El chico tomó la escoba y salió a la carrera hacia el parque. El césped estaba un poco escarchado, por lo que mientras corría, Lucius estuvo a punto de resbalar varias veces. Pero eso no le importó, si caía se levantaría, así de simple. Llegó a la parte que solía utilizar para volar, saltó sobre la escoba y pegó una fuerte patada en el suelo.

El viento helado golpeó en su cara, alejando algunos mechones rubios del rostro y llevándolos hacia atrás. Su sonrisa se marcó más a medida que ascendía a toda velocidad. Dio una voltereta y descendió en picada. Volvió a subir, rodeó la mansión y los árboles que estaban en el parque. Sabía que la casa estaba protegida por encantamientos, ningún muggle podría verlo. Sentía algo que nunca antes había experimentado, verdadera libertad. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que estaba empapado y muerto de frío, por lo que volvió al interior de la mansión a tomar un baño caliente y cambiarse de ropa. Sin embargo, se sentía tan feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no recordaba serlo.

A partir de ese momento, había descubierto que durante los momentos en los que su padre lo dejaba solo en casa no tenía por qué sentirse solo y aburrido, sino que era completamente libre.

La cena de Navidad ese año no tuvo nada de especial. Simplemente su padre arribó a casa unas horas más temprano que de costumbre. No había en la sala ningún tipo de decoración alusiva a la fecha, a excepción del mantel rojo con muérdago bordado en los bordes con el que la elfina tendió la mesa. El silencio de la sala era absoluto, tal como había sido los días anteriores. Lucius dudó si debía vestirse elegantemente, como corresponde a una fiesta, o utilizar alguna de las túnicas que usaba cotidianamente en casa. Finalmente, optó por una túnica negra, que no llegaba a ser de gala, pero era un poco más formal que las de uso diario.

Krytonita había preparado pavo, lo comieron sin mediar palabra entre padre e hijo. No quedaba ya comida en la mesa cuando Abraxas comenzó a hablar, preguntándole a su hijo por sus estudios y comentándole los últimos asuntos ministeriales de los que se había enterado. Abraxas no trabajaba como empleado del Ministerio de la Magia, pero todos los días iba allí; establecía relaciones con empleados y funcionarios influyentes con los que pasaba largas horas conversando diferentes temas.

- ¿Alguien te ha comentado algo, hijo, sobre los Caballeros de Walburgis? – Preguntó el hombre.

- No, no estoy enterado de quiénes son, padre. – Lucius nunca había oído ese nombre, sonaba a algún equipo de quidditch o algo por el estilo.

- Oh, pues según lo que he oído, se trata de un grupo de magos muy destacados que se preocupan por mejorar la situación actual de la comunidad mágica inglesa.

Lucius observaba a su padre con el ceño fruncido mientras hablaba ¿Acaso había algún problema en el mundo mágico? A simple vista, no parecía ser así. No entendía a qué se refería con eso de mejorar la situación.

- No sé si me entiendes, Lucius. Los caballeros tratan de abordar problemas como lo son la cada vez mayor cantidad de sangres sucias que ingresan a Hogwarts, las medidas ministeriales de tolerancia a los muggles e impuros, el poco respeto que se le tiene actualmente a las grandes estirpes mágicas ¿No has notado que no todos los magos nos tratan con la admiración correspondiente para con una familia que sostiene una historia de siglos de notables magos de sangre limpia? - Le preguntó.

Lucius pensó en los estudiantes del colegio, era cierto que había algunos que se sorprendían de absolutamente todo lo que veían y los rodeaba. Era obvio que provenían de familias muggles y hasta un mes antes del comienzo de las clases no tenían ni idea de lo que era una escoba voladora, más que por cuentos infantiles de brujas malvadas que iban por los cielos buscando niños para comérselos. También recordó que un par de días antes de volver a casa, había insultado a la pareja de Gryffindors pelirrojos que se besuqueaban todo el día en los pasillos por haberlo chocado al caminar y la respuesta del muchacho, con tono despectivo, había sido "¡¿Qué se puede pretender de un Malfoy?"

- Tienes toda la razón, padre. - Respondió.

- Macnair es quien me ha comentado del grupo. Es una suerte que haya allí alguien del Ministerio, de ese modo podemos esperar cambios más profundos y más rápidamente.

- ¿Tú serás miembro de Los Caballeros de Walburgis, padre? - Preguntó el niño con curiosidad. Era notorio el entusiasmo y la admiración con la que hablaba del grupo. Además, para él mismo sería motivo de orgullo ser hijo de un caballero.

- Oh, si me invitaran claro que sí. Como te he dicho, es un grupo muy selecto y tienen un líder muy estricto, uno no puede ir y presentarse manifestando que quiere ser parte, solo se puede serlo si a uno lo invitan especialmente. - Respondió.

- De verdad espero que alguien te invite. - Expresó Lucius sonriendo.

- También yo. - Coincidió Abraxas. - Por cierto, como sabes, he estado muy ocupado estos días y no he tenido tiempo de escoger un buen regalo para ti. Pero toma – dijo depositando un puñado de galeones de oro frente al chico – ya eres mayor para elegir lo que quieres, puedes ir tú mismo a buscar tu presente cuando quieras.

- Muchas gracias, padre. - Correspondió el chico mientras guardaba las monedas en el bolsillo de su túnica.

El resto de las vacaciones de Navidad pasó demasiado rápido y cuando se dio cuenta, Lucius volvía a estar en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos esperando la partida del Expreso de Hogwarts. Se despidió de su padre y subió al compartimento junto con Rabastan, Rodolphus, Bellatrix y Andrómeda. Ya había una persona en el lugar que habían elegido, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, nadie echó al chico que estaba sentado al lado de la ventanilla. Al contrario, Rodolphus lo presentó a los menores, al parecer los demás ya lo conocían:

- Chicos, este es Augustus Rookwood. Augustus, mi hermano Rabastan y Lucius Malfoy. – Informó mientras los jóvenes se estrechaban las manos.

Gran parte del viaje, Lucius y Rabastan lo pasaron jugando al ajedrez mágico. Ambos eran muy buenos, lo que hacía que las batallas fueran reñidas y las partidas interminables. Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, solo habían jugado un par de partidas.

El ritmo escolar se intensificaba cada día; los profesores no paraban de recordarles que cada minuto que pasaba estaban más cerca de los exámenes de fin de curso y que para aprobarlos debían estudiar mucho. Lucius estaba dispuesto a ser un alumno ejemplar, tenía que enorgullecer a su padre y honrar su apellido. Por lo tanto, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre elaborando pociones hasta conseguir que le salieran a la perfección, probando hechizos y encantamientos y estudiando una y otra vez sus libros de texto.

- ¿Acaso piensas convertirte en una rata de biblioteca? Para eso está Prewett, te ha quitado el puesto de comelibros y el de idiota. - Dijo Bellatrix una tarde mientras le quitaba a Lucius el libro que estaba leyendo.

- ¡Dame eso, Bellatrix! - Protestó él.

- Resulta que... no quiero. - Fue la respuesta de la joven antes de largar una carcajada. - Ven, - dijo tomándolo de un brazo mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa – no te morirás por divertirte un poco. Sígueme.

Lucius se levantó de la silla y caminó detrás de la chica. Enseguida se les unieron Rodolphus, Rabastan y Andrómeda.

- ¿Quieres decirme a dónde vamos? - Preguntó la menor de las Black a su hermana.

- A observar el entrenamiento de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor. - Fue la respuesta de la mayor.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? - Inquirió la otra muchacha nuevamente.

- No le veo lo divertido a eso. - Opinó Rodolphus.

- Lo divertido será mañana, en el partido. Escuchen. Ustedes irán y se sentarán en las gradas a observar el entrenamiento. Enseguida, Weasley irá tras de ustedes a ver qué hacen... Mientras distraen al equipo, yo haré un pequeño hechizo en su escoba. - Bellatrix volvió a reír a carcajadas. Evidentemente consideraba que su plan era fantástico.

A Lucius también lo divertía la idea de Arthur Weasley volando en una escoba hechizada durante el partido del día siguiente. No sabía qué sería exactamente lo que provocaría el hechizo de la chica, pero conociéndola, sería algo que arrancaría más de una risa en las gradas verde y plata.

- ¡Puedes hacer que se mate! ¡Además es trampa! Y Bella, eso no tiene nada de divertido ¿No ves que... - Comenzó Andrómeda, para ser rápidamente interrumpida por su hermana.

- Si a mí me divierte, sí es divertido. Si se mata, no veo la pérdida ¿O tú llorarías por él? - Le preguntó. - Mira, voy a hacerlo quieras o no. Si sigues chillando, me hará pensar que eres tan tonta como para estar dispuesta a delatarnos y tendré que borrar hasta el último de tus recuerdos ¿Quieres eso, Drómeda? - Preguntó amenazante.

- No – Respondió la chica de inmediato.

- Entonces nos seguirás en silencio.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban en el campo de Quidditch. Lucius se dirigió junto a los demás chicos y Andrómeda hacia las gradas, mientras la otra muchacha iba hacia el campo. Observaron cómo se quedó a un costado de la entrada, oculta por la larga sombra que la llegada de la noche hacía aparecer. Enseguida la práctica se detuvo, y todo el equipo, encabezado por Arthur Weasley, fue hacia dónde ellos estaban.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - Preguntó el pelirrojo enojado.

- Tomando aire ¿No es una noche hermosa? - Replicó Rodolphus con desdén.

- ¡Pero ustedes son Slytherins! - Exclamó uno de los miembros del equipo.

- ¿Acaso el aire es solo para los de la casa de Gryffindor? - Preguntó Lucius fingiendo inocencia.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? - Preguntó Rabastan.

- Que mañana jugamos contra su equipo, y están observando nuestras estrategias. - Protestó nuevamente Weasley. Mientras hablaba, Lucius notó a Bellatrix, oculta entre las sombras, detrás del equipo. Nadie la veía, ya que todos le estaban dando la espalda.

- Oh, disculpa ¿Llamas estrategia a volar como pajaritos asustados? - Preguntó Rodolphus – Pensé que estaban practicando para una función de circo.

- ¡Fuera de aquí, ya mismo! O llamo a un profesor. - Amenazó Weasley.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? - Bellatrix finalmente se había dejado ver, y había hecho notar su presencia a los Gryffindor, quienes al oírla giraron sobre sí mismos, sobresaltados. Era claro que la escena divertía mucho a la chica.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que he reservado el campo para este horario, Black! - Bramó Weasley.

- Claro que sí, el campo, no las gradas. - Aclaró la morena. - Ellos solo están sentados en los bancos ¿Acaso los necesitan?

- ¡Están observando nuestra práctica! - Protestó una chica del equipo.

- Nadie ha dicho que eso esté prohibido, Prewett. - Resaltó Bellatrix.

La discusión se prolongó hasta que la noche hubo caído completamente, motivo por el cual seguir entrenando se hacía imposible. Weasley desproticó contra los chicos y finalmente le dijo a su equipo que la práctica había finalizado. En ese momento, Bellatrix les indicó a los demás que volvían al castillo. Se fueron escoltados por las furiosas miradas de los Gryffindors.

- ¿Qué hechizo usaste? - Lucius se había olvidado de la presencia de Andrómeda hasta que una vocecita femenina muy diferente a la de su hermana se la recordó.

- ¿No te dije que estés calladita? - Preguntó Bella – Ya lo verás mañana, no seas ansiosa, hermanita.

Andrómeda bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando, a paso cada vez más rápido. No tardó demasiado en dejar atrás a los demás y perderse de vista al doblar en uno de los corredores que conducían a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Una vez allí, a Lucius no se le pasó desapercibido que la niña estaba en un rincón, llorando. Tampoco fue inadvertido para su hermana, quien le susurró algo al oído y la tomó de un brazo, arrastrándola hacia los cuartos de mujeres.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucius se despertó ansioso por saber qué pasaría con la escoba de Weasley. No tardó en vestirse con los colores de su casa y en bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar. La algarabía que se vivía allí por el partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin era muy intensa. Gran parte del colegio vestía adornos rojos y dorados, incluso algunos que no pertenecían a esa casa. Gran porcentaje de los chicos que estaban sentados en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff llevaban prendas escarlatas y oro. Una manera más de demostrar su alto nivel de estupidez, en opinión de Malfoy.

La mesa de Sltyherin se veía completamente verde y plata. Lucius caminaba con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Estaba realmente pagado de sí mismo por pertenecer a ese grupo, a la mejor casa de Hogwarts. Les dirigió una mirada de desprecio y superioridad a los de las otras mesas mientras se sentaba junto a sus compañeros. Miró hacia donde estaba el equipo de Gryffindor, en el medio del grupo estaba Weasley abrazado a Prewett. Sonrió al imaginarlo caerse de la escoba en poco tiempo y se preguntó cómo actuaría su noviecita. Desde que comenzó el año se dio cuenta que esos dos no iban uno sin el otro, por lo que no era difícil imaginarla gritando desesperada al verlo caer al suelo.

Terminó su desayuno justo para salir con sus compañeros hacia el campo de Quidditch. Se sentó junto a Rabastan; un poco más allá estaban Andrómeda, Rodolphus y Augustus. Oyó que este último le preguntaba a la chica si había intentado pertenecer al equipo, como su hermana. La respuesta fue una negativa.

El griterío en las gradas era muy superior al de los partidos anteriores que Lucius había observado. Por todas partes se oían cantitos y versitos dedicados algunos a alentar a uno de los equipos y otros a abuchear a alguno. Tres cuartas partes de la tribuna llevaban los colores de Gryffindor. Al chico no le importó, no ganaba el grupo que más simpatizantes tenía sino el que mejor jugaba. Y con un cazador que no pudiera controlar su escoba, esa posibilidad pintaba bastante difícil para los leones. Además de eso, el equipo de Slytherin era muy bueno. Bellatrix era una excelente cazadora, y no tenía inconvenientes si debía chocar y derribar a alguien en el aire para obtener la quaffle o para mantenerla en su poder. En cuanto a su puntería a la hora de tirar a los aros, no era mala.

El equipo de Gryffindor salió a la cancha y los gritos llegaron a un nivel tal que parecía que el estadio se fuera a derrumbar. La gente aplaudía y vitoreaba muy entusiasmada. Los siete chicos que estaban en el centro, con túnicas rojas, saludaron sonriendo a su público. Las gradas de Slytherin estallaron en abucheos y silbidos, pero a ellos no pareció importarles demasiado. Estaban demasiado ocupados correspondiendo a la adulación del resto de los espectadores.

Cuando salieron los jugadores de Slytherin, los papeles se invirtieron. Los abucheos de las demás casas apenas si dejaban que se escucharan los aplausos de los que llevaban el estandarte de la serpiente plateada. Sin embargo, los jugadores de verde saludaron con una leve reverencia a su público y luego se formaron, listos para comenzar el juego.

Se soltaron las bludggers, la quaffle y la snitch, el partido ya había empezado. Mientras Bellatrix salía disparada en dirección a la pelota roja y perseguía a Molly Prewett quien la había atrapado antes, Lucius buscó de reojo a Weasley. El chico estaba al centro del campo, subiendo y bajando con su escoba, y a juzgar por su rostro, algo lo molestaba. Subía unos metros, volaba en línea recta, bajaba algunos metros, seguía volando en la misma dirección… Era como si quisiera ir hacia los aros de Gryffindor, pero iba subiendo y bajando. Una bludgger le pasó por un costado y él casi se cae de la escoba al intentar esquivarla.

- ¡No puede doblar! – Exclamó entusiasmado Rabastan al oído de Lucius. – Weasley, no puede hacer que su escoba doble.

El rubio estalló en una carcajada al comprender por qué el pelirrojo iba siempre en esa dirección, si seguía volando, lo más probable era que se estrellara contra las gradas. También el comentarista había notado algo extraño en las maniobras de Weasley.

- No está muy claro qué es lo que intenta Arthur Weasley, capitán de Gryffindor, quien en lugar de ir hacia los aros de Slytherin a disputar la quaffle está volando en sentido contrario. – Explicaba a través de un megáfono mágico muchacho de cabello castaño, que cursaba sexto año de Hufflepuff y era el encargado de relatar lo que sucedía durante el juego. – Y la quaffle enviada por Parsons va directamente hacia él ¡Sal de ahí, Weasley!

El muchacho comenzó a ascender, pero la pelota negra rápidamente lo alcanzó, dándole de lleno en la espalda. Por un segundo, dejó de sostenerse sobre su escoba que siguió ascendiendo mientras él caía libremente hacia el suelo. Gran parte de la multitud ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Un bateador y el buscador de Gryffindor volaban a toda velocidad hacia donde iba cayendo el pelirrojo. Uno de ellos alcanzó a tomarlo de la túnica deteniendo la caída lo suficiente como para que el otro lo agarrara de un brazo. Weasley estaba consciente, por lo que dos minutos más tarde estaba sentado en la escoba detrás del bateador, mientras el chico viraba en el aire para ir hacia la escoba del cazador, que volaba sin conducción alguna.

El pelirrojo volvió a montar su escoba al tiempo que la multitud aplaudía. Descendió un poco y le hizo señas al árbitro para pedir tiempo muerto. Ambos equipos aterrizaron en el suelo. Incluso desde la distancia, Lucius pudo observar que Bellatrix se sonreía junto con el resto del equipo verde y plateado.

- No sabemos exactamente qué es lo que está ocurriendo, - explicaba el relator tras unos minutos de silencio. Al parecer la impresión lo había dejado un momento sin palabras. – creo que Arthur Weasley está teniendo problemas con su escoba. Podemos ver que ambos equipos están agrupados en diferentes esquinas del campo hablando entre ellos. Madame Hooch se está acercando hacia donde se encuentran los Gryffindor y Weasley se dirige a hablar con ella.

No había mucho que el relator pudiera comunicar, ya que nadie sabía con certeza qué pasaba, ni mucho menos qué hablaban Weasley y Hooch. Lo que sí vieron todos, fue que la profesora se llevó a los vestuarios la escoba del chico y regresó entregándole una de las del colegio. Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Augustus y varios Slytherins más lanzaron una carcajada. Nunca antes habían visto a alguien jugar un partido con alguna de esas escobas que eran sumamente viejas y lentas. Si la de Weasley ya era anticuada, la que montaba en ese momento era una pieza de museo.

El partido se reanudó. Lucius no sabía qué le convendría más al capitán del equipo opuesto, si usar una escoba que no doblara o aquella, con la que apenas si iba más rápido que una lechuza enferma. Bellatrix marcó dos buenos tantos para Slytherin, pero luego empujó a Prewett en su intento por quitarle la quaffle, lo que ocasionó un penalti para Gryffindor, que terminó en un tanto. Finalmente, Slytherin se quedó con la victoria del partido cuando su buscador atrapó la snitch.

Cuando los jugadores volvieron a tener los pies en el suelo, Molly Prewett se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba Bellatrix. La señalaba con el dedo e iba gritando algo que desde las tribunas no se llegaba a entender. Sus compañeros la siguieron, y algunos de Slytherin también comenzaron a gritar y protestar.

- ¡Basta ya! Cada equipo a su vestuario. – Bramó Madame Hooch, y nadie la desobedeció.

La Sala Común se llenó de estandartes verdes y plateados con el escudo de la casa. De algún lado salía música a alto volumen, alguien había conseguido robar comida de las cocinas y algunas bebidas también. Se vivía una verdadera fiesta. La historia de cómo Bellatrix había hechizado la escoba del pelirrojo comenzó a circular entre los alumnos. Ninguno de ellos puso reparos ante el hecho de que ganaran haciendo trampa y todos festejaron la victoria como si fuera completamente legítima. Después de todo, el equipo de Slytherin había demostrado ser mucho más inteligente que sus adversarios.

- ¿De dónde sacaron cerveza de manteca? – Preguntó Rabastan a su hermano cuando este le ofreció a Lucius y a él.

- Le pedí a padre que me enviara para el festejo. Llegaron en el paquete de esta mañana. – Fue la respuesta del mayor de los Lestrange mientras iba a bailar con una chica rubia a quien los menores no conocían.

Los siete jugadores eran el centro de la celebración. En ese momento, Bellatrix contaba a viva voz y entre carcajadas cómo Prewett la había acusado.

- Fuiste tú, lo sé ¡Para eso aparecieron ayer en el entrenamiento! Ayer a la tarde la escoba estaba en perfectas condiciones. – Imitaba la morena el chillido de la otra cazadora mientras la sala entera estallaba en risas.

- Es comprensible que esté enojada. – Intervino Rodolphus. – Casi la dejas sin novio de por vida ¿Quién más aparte de Weasley se fijaría en semejante traidora a la sangre, que además pesa más que un dragón de Gringotts?

Nuevas carcajadas llenaron la sala. La comida y la cerveza de manteca ya se habían acabado, pero al menos les quedaban varias jarras de jugo de calabaza. En algunos rincones se podía observar algunas parejitas besándose, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención. Una de ellas era Rodolphus y la chica rubia. La pared que daba al corredor se abrió, y a través de ella apareció Horace Slughorn indicándoles que ya era hora de que fueran a dormir. Un alumno de séptimo le ofreció jugo de calabaza al tiempo que le rodeaba la espalda con el brazo, invitándolo a sentarse en uno de los sillones, a lo cual el profesor accedió complacido. El hombre no tardó en incorporarse a la charla con los adolescentes, y la fiesta duró tres horas más.

Junio estaba cada vez más cerca, los días grises y las nevadas habían quedado atrás, dando paso a amaneceres soleados y cálidos. El tiempo estaba perfecto para pasear por los terrenos del castillo, disfrutando de la agradable temperatura y el bello espectáculo que daban las plantas al volver a teñir el paisaje de verde. Sin embargo, los exámenes ya estaban encima y la mayor licencia que se podían permitir los alumnos era salir al borde del lago con los libros y estudiar bajo la sombra de algún árbol.

Sin embargo, el estrés que podían llegar a tener los estudiantes más chicos no era nada con lo que sufrían los de quinto y séptimo, que debían rendir las TIMOs y los EXTASIS. Los mejores lugares de estudio en la Sala Común y en la biblioteca estaban ocupados por ellos desde hacía semanas. Muchos se acostaban después que Lucius y Rabastan y cuando ellos se despertaban, ya estaban nuevamente estudiando, lo que a los chicos les generaba la duda de si realmente habían dormido en algún momento. También era una escena cotidiana que en cuanto algún alumno comentaba algo con otro en la Sala Común, los que estaban estudiando los chistaban para que dejaran de hablar. Varios iban caminando de un lado a otro, con un libro en la mano, tomándole a algún compañero o buscando a alguien dispuesto a tomarles a ellos la lección.

Después de casi un mes estudiando, cuando llegaron los exámenes, Lucius sintió que en realidad no eran tan difíciles como parecía. Los de Pociones, Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras le salieron muy bien. En Transformaciones, en cambio, tuvo algunas dificultades ya que por más que lo intentó varias veces y la profesora McGonagall le dio oportunidades, su caja de fósforos siempre tenía los bigotes del ratón que alguna vez había sido.

La última semana de clases fue la más tranquila de todo el curso. Los exámenes habían terminado, y por lo tanto los profesores ya no daban temas nuevos ni les encargaban tareas. Slytherin había ganado la copa de Quidditch y según indicaban los enormes relojes del Gran Salón, había pocas posibilidades de que otro grupo ganara la copa de las casas. Los días estaban realmente hermosos, por lo que todos los estudiantes aprovechaban para disfrutar todo lo que no habían podido en las semanas de estudio.

Demasiado pronto acabó una semana que había sido muy buena. Lucius y el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban sentados a la mesa de Slytherin, prestos a escuchar el discurso de despedida de Dumbledore antes de tomar el tren que los llevaría nuevamente a Londres. El rubio no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera de casa su padre aquel verano, pero no era algo que lo preocupara. Estaba seguro que no pasaría dos meses encerrado en la Mansión haciendo nada. Los Lestrange lo habían invitado a visitarlos cuando quisiera y él había hecho lo mismo con ellos. Además, Bellatrix y Andrómeda ya le habían anunciado que ese verano se haría la celebración del undécimo cumpleaños de Narcissa, y él sabía que ese sería un evento que Abraxas no se perdería. Definitivamente, esas serían unas buenas vacaciones.


	5. ¿Para qué sirve bailar?

¿Por qué demonios a las chicas les tenían que gustar tanto los bailes? ¿Es que acaso no se daban cuenta lo patética que se veía la gente dando vueltas en el medio de una sala mientras sonaba una musiquita melosa y todos observaban al par de ridículos que comenzaban con esa tontería? Y lo peor de todo ¡¿Por qué su padre se unía a ese juego absurdo incitándolo a sacar a bailar a Narcissa Black, quien había abierto la danza de su cumpleaños junto a Cygnus?! Ahora todas las miradas caían sobre ellos dos que iban de aquí para allá en el círculo central de la sala de los Black ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Ninguno en absoluto. Bailar era algo estúpido e inútil, que no servía para nada más que dejar a los hombres en ridículo.

Afortunadamente, todos querían bailar con la homenajeada, por lo que la tensión de sentirse el centro de atención duró pocos minutos, hasta que Augustus Rookwood se acercó a rescatarlo. Aliviado, Lucius regresó a su lugar en la mesa con el resto de los invitados a la celebración. Poco a poco, distintas parejas comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y fueron sumándose al baile. La mayoría, excepto Rabastan y él, quienes consideraban que con haber bailado con la cumpleañera al comienzo ya habían cubierto sus cuotas de situaciones vergonzosas del año.

- ¿Para qué hacen eso? – Preguntó una vocecita infantil a un costado de los chicos. Lucius se giró y vio a Sirius, uno de los primos pequeños de Narcissa observando alternativamente a las parejas en la pista y a ellos dos.

- ¿El qué? ¿Bailar? – Quiso saber Rabastan.

- Sí ¿Para qué sirve? – Volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

- La verdad, no tengo idea.

- Yo nunca voy a bailar. – Aclaró el niño.

- Ya te obligarán, siempre hay una ocasión en que sí o sí debes bailar. A mí mi padre me ordenó invitar a tu prima hace un rato ¿No has visto? – Explicó Lucius.

- Entonces le diré que no quiero y no lo haré. – Refutó Sirius sonriendo con orgullo.

Los mayores rieron por la ocurrencia. Todavía era pequeño y creía que las cosas eran tan simples. Tenía aún esa edad en la que los niños creen que todo lo que quieran podrán lograrlo solo con decir "quiero esto", "quiero aquello" y "no quiero eso". Pero era un Black, lo cual era similar a ser un Malfoy, un Rabastan o de cualquier otra estirpe respetable y de sangre pura. No se negaría a una orden de su padre cuando le fuera impuesta. Bailaría cuando le indicaran que debía hacerlo, actuaría siempre del modo en que su familia creyera correcto y terminaría casándose con la mujer que sus padres consideren la mejor para él. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que todos hacían.

Cuando creían que ese baile sería una tortura interminable y que quedarían años y años atrapados en ese salón, observando a diferentes parejas ir de acá para allá sin ningún objetivo, la música cambió y Druella Black anunció con emoción que era el momento de partir el pastel. Los detalles de este, al igual que la decoración de la sala eran de color rosa pálido, haciendo juego con el vestido de Narcissa. Los chicos y adolescentes tuvieron permiso para ir a comer sus porciones al jardín.

- Así que once años, Cissy. – Comentó sonriendo Bellatrix mientras observaba a su hermanita menor. – Ya este año te tendremos a ti también en Hogwarts.

Las tres hermanas Black, sus primos, Lucius, Augustus, Rabastan y Rodolphus estaban sentados en los sillones que estaban ubicados al borde de la laguna del jardín. Apenas comenzó la charla, Regulus y Sirius se levantaron, caminaron hasta la orilla y comenzaron una competencia para ver quién lanzaba piedras más lejos. No les era fácil encontrar demasiadas ya que la orilla estaba despejada, con el césped prolijamente cortado al ras del suelo y no se veían demasiadas piedritas en los alrededores. Pero los niños se las ingeniaron para buscar algunas, trepándose a partes más elevadas de tierra y rebuscando en los bordes de los árboles.

- Será extraño. – Agregó Andrómeda. – Ir las tres en el tren, dejar a mamá y papá solos. Es decir, no me acostumbro a la idea de que no haya ninguna de nosotras en casa.

- Siempre he dicho que eres estúpida, Drómeda ¿No te has puesto a pensar, acaso, que madre y padre pueden apañárselas perfectamente sin nosotras? – Replicó su hermana mayor.

- No me refería a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que…

- Ya cállate, no le interesa a nadie. – La cortó la morena.

Andrómeda fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, pero no replicó nada. Ninguno de los chicos tampoco agregó nada a la discusión, y durante un momento se formó el silencio. Lucius observaba el cielo, concentrado en una nube que se movía y durante pocos minutos cubría el sol para luego volver a dejarlo a la vista. No era interesante en absoluto, pero las peleas entre Andrómeda y Bellatrix lo eran menos.

El silencio fue rápidamente cortado por el sonido de un peso al caer al agua y un grito de Sirius. Los siete adolescentes se giraron hacia donde estaba el niño y observaron que estaba a unos metros de ellos, sobre una parte elevada de la orilla, observando asustado hacia el agua en donde Regulus chapoteaba intentando hacer pie.

Narcissa se dirigió hacia donde estaba su primo, seguida de Andrómeda. La niña se metió al agua, le llegaba hasta el pecho, tomó a Regulus en brazos. Apenas se vio a salvo en manos de su prima, el pequeño comenzó a llorar a gritos.

- Ya, calma. No pasó nada. – Le dijo su otra prima, quien también estaba en el agua y lo tomó en sus brazos.

Los tres salieron a la orilla. Llevó un rato calmar al niño, quien todavía seguía bastante asustado. Narcissa se escurría el vestido, intentando sacar un poco del agua que tenía. La parte inferior, que estaba cerca de sus pies, se había llenado de barro. El vestido de Andrómeda estaba en condiciones similares, pero ella no parecía preocupada por eso, sino más bien por tranquilizar a su primito.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¡Oh, por Merlín! – Druella Black se dirigía hacia ellos y se había quedado paralizada de horror al observar a sus hijas menores. - ¿Qué les pasó a sus vestidos?

Entre las dos intentaron explicarle lo ocurrido, aunque no lograron que cambiara esa expresión como si hubiera ocurrido una tragedia.

- Vayan las dos a cambiarse, entren por la puerta trasera, no quiero que nadie más las vea en ese estado. – Les ordenó a sus hijas. – Tú, - le dijo a su sobrino tendiéndole la mano. – ven que te llevo con tu madre.

Tres tardes después, Lucius había invitado a Rabastan a la mansión. Ambos estaban decididos a ingresar ese año en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, por lo que debían practicar y entrenarse mucho durante las vacaciones. Se pasaban largas horas probando jugadas en dúo e individuales. También habían intentado algunas piruetas que vieron en el libro "Quiddicth a través de los tiempos", pero desistieron de intentarlas cuando Rabastan intentó hacer el Amago de Wronsky, obteniendo como resultado que los dos chicos fueran de cara al suelo y terminaran sangrando por la nariz.

Poco antes de que cayera el sol, se les antojó un helado, por lo que tomaron un puñado de polvos flu que había dentro de una vasija sobre la chimenea y fueron al Callejón Diagon. Ordenaron los más grandes que había y se sentaron a tomarlos en la galería del negocio, mientras observaban a la gente que iba y venía. Vieron entrar a una pareja de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Lucius no ubicaba del todo al muchacho, apenas si recordaba su rostro de habérselo cruzado en los pasillos. Además, esta vez no llevaba túnica sino ropa muggle, por lo que era más difícil aún identificarlo. La chica era una rubia de cabello largo ondulado, que iba a quinto de Ravenclaw y si no estaba muy equivocado su apellido era Skeeper, o algo similar.

- ¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando? – La voz de Rabastan lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos y no pudo terminar de asegurarse a sí mismo si el apellido de la chica era ese u otro.

- Obviamente que no. – Le respondió.

- Rodolphus y Augustus suelen salir a fiestas muggles. Van por la noche a discotecas, y regresan antes de que nadie se levante en la casa. Por supuesto que sus padres no se enteran jamás… Y bueno, me han invitado… Dicen que con un par de trucos siempre tienen el mejor de los éxitos con las mujeres… No lo sé ¿Qué dices?

Debía de haber entendido mal ¿Acaso Rabastan había enloquecido? ¿Qué demonios le estaba proponiendo? ¡¿Ir a una discoteca muggle y juntarse con las chicas que allí encontraran?! Él no estaba interesado en chicas. Y cuando le interesaran las mujeres, saldría con una bruja bella y de familia distinguida a la que convertiría en la nueva señora Malfoy, alguien digno de portar su apellido, no una mugrienta muggle que se cruzara en la calle ¿Por quién lo estaba tomando su compañero?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Replicó enojado - ¿Acaso piensas que soy un mestizo o un sangresucia? ¡Nunca me acercaré a esos lugares! – Recalcó ofendido al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla. Tiró el cucurucho vacío en el cesto y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Escuchó al chico gritar su nombre dos o tres veces, pero no le hizo el menor caso.

Utilizó la chimenea del bar y pocos instantes más tarde estaba en la sala de su hogar. Seguía enojado, se sentía ofendido por Rabastan. Seguramente era una especie de broma de mal gusto, para ver si él accedía y entonces divulgaría por todos lados que él quería ir a una discoteca muggle ¿Y qué le hacía pensar que él accedería? No era un cualquiera ni un indigno, era un Malfoy y sabía sostener su apellido con dignidad. Si sus compañeros querían deshonrar a sus familias, que no contaran con su ayuda.

Fue a su dormitorio caminando velozmente debido a su enojo, se recostó en la cama sobre el cobertor y continuó pensando en la extraña propuesta que le había hecho su amigo esa tarde ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendía en realidad? No lograba comprender qué beneficio sacaban Rodolphus y Augustus en ir a una vulgar fiesta muggle. Habían tenido una celebración en la casa de los Black pocos días atrás, no podía ser que fueran de puro aburrimiento.

- Amo Lucius, - ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? Fuera cuando fuera, la voz chillona de la elfina lo despertó sobresaltado. – su padre ordena que se dirija al salón comedor. La cena está lista.

Se desperezó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara antes de ir al encuentro con su padre.

- Buenas noches, hijo. – Lo saludó el hombre cuando apareció en las escaleras.

- Buenas noches, padre. – Le correspondió él. - ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día en el Ministerio?

- Bastante bien.

Sin más preámbulos, se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar. Ya estaban casi terminando cuando Abraxas le comentó a su hijo los pormenores de una reunión que había tenido esa tarde con Macnair. Su padre estaba bastante interesado en pertenecer a los Caballeros de Walpurgis y esperaba que mantener buenas relaciones con un miembro de ese grupo selecto le proporcionara la posibilidad de ingresar. Lucius estaba bastante cansado, y las reuniones y conversaciones que mantenía su progenitor le interesaban poco y nada, por lo que simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y decir "Ah, claro" cada tanto para hacerle creer al hombre que le estaba prestando atención.

Al día siguiente, llegó la carta de Hogwarts con la lista de libros y materiales necesaria para el segundo curso. El año anterior Lucius había ido a hacer las compras escolares con su madre ¿Ahora con quién iría? No quería ir solo, y su padre seguramente tendría otras ocupaciones. Hasta el día anterior hubiera ido con los hermanos Lestrange, pero en vistas de que se había enojado con Rabastan… tendría que recomponer la relación. Porque no estaba obligado a ir solo si podía convencer a los chicos de que fueran con él.

Tomó polvos flu, metió la cabeza en la chimenea y pronunció la dirección de los Lestrange. La madre de los muchachos lo vio y llamó a Rabastan.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó el chico.

- Saber si quieres que los acompañe a tu hermano y a ti a hacer las compras escolares este año. – Se ofreció con una media sonrisa. Si le preguntaba si ellos querían que él les hiciera compañía sonaba como que el favor provenía de su parte y quedaba mejor que ir a rogarles que lo lleven.

- Ah, pensé que… pensaba que tú estabas enojado. No entendí qué te molestó anoche.

- Oh, no es nada. – Respondió el rubio. Le dolían las rodillas que estaban apoyadas contra el frío suelo de la sala y deseaba terminar esa conversación cuanto antes. – Entonces ¿cuándo vamos?

- Mi madre dijo que el próximo sábado a la mañana ¿Nos encontramos en el Caldero Chorreante?

- Perfecto, hasta entonces.

Había salido bien. Rabastan no parecía molesto por su actitud la tarde anterior y él no había quedado como si fuera a pedirle nada, sino más bien como quien amablemente va a hacer un ofrecimiento. Resuelto ese asunto, podía estar tranquilo hasta el sábado siguiente. No lo invitaría a su casa antes de esa fecha porque la verdad era que ganas de estar con él no tenía.

Tomó su escoba y salió al parque a practicar. Ahora deseaba mucho más que antes quedar en el equipo de quiddicth de Slytherin. Se había despertado en él un espíritu competitivo contra Rabastan que era difícil de explicar y no sabía de dónde se había originado, pero por momentos deseaba que su compañero no quedara en el equipo y él sí.


	6. Un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere

Los relámpagos producían que por momentos la habitación entera se iluminara como si alguien hubiera encendido las velas. Lucius sabía que inmediatamente después de la luz, venía el sonido, estallidos que parecían producirse en su propio cuarto, al lado de su cama. No le tenía miedo a las tormentas, no era un niñito llorón, de hecho, ya no era un niño. Pero la verdad era que intentar dormir con el ruido que provenía del exterior se tornaba bastante complicado, especialmente porque cada vez que estaba entrando en un estado de somnolencia, un nuevo trueno lo sobresaltaba impidiendo que pudiera conciliar el sueño por completo. Se tapó con la sábana hasta cubrir su cuello, colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza y la sostuvo con los brazos sobre las orejas, esperando que eso lograra amortiguar el ruido. En algún momento, tuvo que haber logrado su objetivo, porque cuando Kryptonita lo llamó para que se prepare para ir a la estación nueve y tres cuartos, estaba totalmente dormido. Sentía como si hiciera apenas unos minutos desde que había decidido usar la almohada de casco, pero la oscuridad de la noche había desaparecido, junto con la tormenta, dando lugar a un sol espléndido y un cielo de un celeste extremadamente nítido ¿De verdad se había desatado una tormenta? ¿O había sido todo un sueño muy real? No podría asegurar ninguna de las dos cosas.

Se desperezó lentamente, se restregó los ojos que se negaban a mantenerse abiertos más de un segundo y se levantó. Buscó su túnica, sus zapatos, y terminó de acomodar en el baúl los últimos libros que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Pocos minutos más tarde estaba listo para desayunar, esperando a su padre en el comedor.

Eran las diez y media cuando Abraxas y Lucius salieron al exterior de la mansión y el chico descubrió que no había soñado con la tormenta, sino que ésta había sido absolutamente real. El césped y el sendero que conducía a la entrada estaban empapados, las hojas de los árboles y plantas se veían más nítidas, como si alguien las hubiera limpiado. No demoraron mucho en llegar a la Estación King´s Cross, que estaba abarrotada de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. El chico notó que la vestimenta de él y de su padre parecía sorprender tanto a los muggles como sus trajes asombraban a él. Algunos estudiantes tomaban el tren vestidos con ropas no mágicas, pero de todos modos los muggles les clavaban las miradas como si fueran una especie extraña, parecían no darse cuenta de que los raros eran ellos mismos, no los magos.

Atravesaron la barrera que dividía los andenes 9 y 10 con disimulo. Una vez en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, Abraxas condujo a su hijo hacia donde estaba el matrimonio Black con sus niñas. Andrómeda y Narcissa conversaban entre ellas sobre las casas de Hogwarts. Como todo estudiante de primer año, la menor estaba preocupada por la selección. A Lucius le parecía un tema absolutamente aburrido, pero dado que Bellatrix estaba manteniendo una charla por medio de gestos con Augustus Rookwood, no tuvo más alternativa que parecer interesado en el tema de las hermanas más chicas.

- Tú no te preocupes. - Le decía Andrómeda sonriendo. - Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

- Ya deberían ir subiendo. - Apuntó Druella Black. Las chicas abrazaron a sus padres.

Abraxas le puso una mano en el hombro a Lucius, quien levantó la vista hasta encontrar sus ojos.

- Te veré en Navidad, hijo. Que tengas un buen año. - Le deseó.

- Gracias, padre. - Correspondió él y subió al tren.

No le costó encontrar un compartimento vacío. Colocó sus pertenencias a un costado, se sentó y observó el andén a través de la ventanilla. Abraxas ya estaba atravesando la barrera que conducía al mundo muggle. La señora Black todavía abrazaba a sus hijas y las besaba en la mejilla mientras les dedicaba unas palabras a cada una. El año pasado su madre lo había saludado a él de un modo muy similar, había sido la última vez que la vio. Una parte de él seguía sin caer en la cuenta de que ella estaba muerta y no volvería, de que se había ido para siempre. A veces sentía como si estuviera de viaje en algún lado, como si de un día para otro fuera a aparecer en la Mansión Malfoy, sonriéndole y lo abrazara y besara diciéndole cuánto lo había extrañado.

- ¡Aquí está! - La voz de Rabastan llamando a Rodolphus lo sobresaltó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - Hola ¿Cómo has estado? - Agregó dirigiéndose a él mientras terminaba de acomodar su baúl.

- Muy bien ¿Y tú?

Pero la respuesta de su compañero quedó apagada detrás de la llegada de su hermano, Andrómeda y Narcissa. Cada uno acomodó su baúl lo mejor que pudo mientras hacía lugar para sentarse. A Lucius le llamó la atención que Bella no estuviera con sus hermanas, cuando preguntó por ella, le informaron que era prefecta, junto con Augustus y por eso tenían un vagón aparte.

La locomotora ya estaba en marcha y cada segundo que pasaba estaban más lejos de Londres y más cerca de Hogwarts. Pronto el tren comenzó a adquirir mayor velocidad y los estudiantes empezaron a conversar entre ellos sobre sus vacaciones. A los hermanos Lestrange, Lucius los había visto muchas veces durante el verano y con las hermanas Black había estado en la celebración del cumpleaños de Narcissa de modo que no tenía demasiadas novedades para contarles a ninguno de ellos. Definitivamente, no tenía para nada ganas de hablar con sus compañeros, de modo que antes de que nadie le dirigiera la palabra a él, obligándolo a contestar una serie de preguntas sobre su vida esas vacaciones, decidió tomar su ejemplar de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos,_ y releer algunos de los trucos más famosos con la escoba.

Sabía que las pruebas para incluir nuevos miembros en los equipos de Quidditch serían en dos o tres semanas y que no tenía mucho tiempo para aprender nuevas tácticas, pero pensaba aprovechar lo más que pudiera para lograr entrar al de su casa. Uno de los cazadores de Slytherin había terminado Hogwarts el curso anterior, por lo que Lucius esperaba suplantarlo. Era un buen alumno, de una familia reconocida en la sociedad y volaba muy bien. Nadie se opondría a que fuera miembro del equipo. Sabía que lo único que podía jugarle en contra era su juventud, pocas veces los de segundo lograban los puestos… Pero él estaba a punto de cumplir trece años, por lo que en edad era casi como los de tercero. Y el último año había crecido bastante, era de los más altos de su clase. Seguro que lo lograría. Pausó su lectura cuando pasó la señora con el carrito de golosinas. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y compró unas ranas de chocolate.

- ¡Arghh! - Exclamó Narcissa poniendo cara de asco. Abrió la ventanilla y tiró la gragea que se había metido en la boca afuera del tren. - ¡Qué asco!

La carcajada general estalló en el compartimento mientras la niña miraba a sus acompañantes con enojo.

- Toma, - ofreció Rabastan con un tono de falsa amabilidad - esta es del mismo color ¿Me dirías si también tiene el mismo gusto? - Preguntó tendiéndole otra. La chica le apartó la mano mientras lo miraba con odio.

- ¿De qué te tocó, Cissy? - Quiso saber Andrómeda, todavía haciendo vanos esfuerzos por contener la risa.

- No tengo ni la menor idea. - Respondió - Pero es asqueroso.

Ya era de noche cuando la locomotora aminoró su marcha. Una vez que se detuvo en el andén de la estación de Hogsmeade, Lucius descubrió que no sabía cómo se suponía que llegaría al castillo. El año anterior había ido en los botes en los que llevan a los de primer año. Pero esta vez… ¿Acaso los harían caminar hasta allí? Esperaba que no, menos cuando al parecer allí no había estado tan soleado como en Londres, el suelo de la plataforma estaba húmedo como si hubiera llovido hasta hacía pocas horas. Seguramente en el camino hasta el colegio habría barro. No quería llegar con los zapatos y el borde de la túnica sucios el primer día de clases.

Pero la aparición de una hilera de carrozas dio fin a sus pensamientos. Los alumnos comenzaron a caminar hacia ellas y subirse en grupos. Al parecer, de ese modo llegaban los estudiantes de segundo a séptimo a Hogwarts. Subió junto con los Rabastan, Andrómeda y Bellatrix, quien se les unió en la estación.

- La asquerosa idiota de Molly Prewett es prefecta ¡Han nombrado prefecta a ese intento de bruja! - Escupió con odio a modo de saludo.

- Dicen que no es mala alumna. - Intervino su hermana.

- ¡Cállate! - Gruñó haciendo un movimiento como si blandiera un látigo con su varita.

- ¡Ouch! - Protestó Andrómeda con un gesto de dolor y llevándose la mano a la pantorrilla.

La carroza comenzó a ponerse en movimiento por sí sola. Todas iban en hilera, siguiendo las huellas que conducían a las torres iluminadas que se observaban a lo lejos. Pocos minutos más tarde estaban atravesando las verjas custodiadas por esculturas de cerdos alados, y posteriormente se detuvieron frente a las escalinatas del castillo. Lucius bajó de un salto y se sumó a la multitud que subía rumbo al Gran Salón. Se sentó en la mesa decorada en verde y plata junto con sus compañeros.

Por todas partes resonaba el murmullo de los estudiantes conversando. Algunos se cruzaban fugazmente a otra mesa para decirle algo a un amigo de otra casa y luego volvían a la suya propia. Cuando el director, Albus Dumbledore, se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta, el murmullo comenzó a apagarse, hasta que todo el salón se quedó en silencio. El anciano anunció que se realizaría la ceremonia de selección, y los alumnos de primer año ingresaron acompañados de la profesora McGonagall. La menor de las Black se distinguía entre los primeros alumnos de la fila, su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre y no parecía capaz de dejar sus manos quietas, por lo que jugueteaba con los dedos.

El primer alumno en ser seleccionado resultó ser para Gryffindor, después le tocó el turno a una niña que quedó en Ravenclaw y Narcissa fue la primera Slytherin. Su casa no había terminado de festejar a la nueva alumna cuando un niño de apellido Crabbe también fue designado para el grupo de las serpientes.

- ¡Excelente, Cissy! - Felicitó Andrómeda.

- Ni por un segundo sopesé otra posibilidad. - Le indicó Bella a su hermana menor que parecía azorada entre los festejos de toda la casa. - Esta misma noche les envío una lechuza a madre y padre para comunicárselos.

La rubia le sonrió a la mayor mientras se sentaba junto a Crabbe y observaba cómo seguía la ceremonia de selección, ahora mucho más tranquila que cuando estaba a la espera de ser asignada para alguna de las cuatro casas. Lucius miró también hacia el taburete de tres patas, una niña regordeta de cabello castaño caminaba hacia él. Por la expresión de su rostro, la chiquilla parecía a punto de llorar. La profesora McGonagall colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza, pasado un momento, este gritó:

- ¡Hufflepuff!

Inexplicablemente, la niña no se largó a llorar. Por el contrario, su rostro adquirió una ancha sonrisa y se dirigió prácticamente corriendo hacia la mesa de los tejones que la recibían con una ovación ¿De verdad alguien podía sentirse orgulloso de pertenecer a esa casa?

Finalmente, todos los alumnos de primer año fueron seleccionados. Cuando comenzó el banquete, Lucius se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente hambriento. Se sirvió una porción de todo lo que encontró a su alcance hasta que no entraba más nada en el plato y decidió que ya era suficiente. A su alrededor se habían sentado muchos de los nuevos Slytherins y sus compañeros mantenían charlas con ellos, preguntándoles sobre sus familias y sus vidas. Una vez terminada la cena, Bellatriz y Augustus se pusieron de pie y llamaron a los de primero para indicarles el camino a la Sala Común.

- Mañana tenemos que averiguar cuándo son las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch. - Recordó Rabastan en voz alta.

- Ya lo sé, seguramente lo anunciarán. - Le respondió él. No era una averiguación exhaustiva la que debían hacer, en cuanto el capitán decidía la fecha la colgaba en el tablón de la sala.

Los chicos subieron a su dormitorio y Lucius no esperó para buscar su pijama y meterse en la cama.

Al día siguiente bajó con Rabastan a desayunar. Enseguida los alcanzó Thomas Finwick, un compañero de clase a quien Lucius no recordaba haberle dirigido la palabra alguna vez. Era un chico alto, delgado, de rostro alargado enmarcado por una melena castaña. Su cabello iba en todas direcciones sin orden alguno, como si jamás hubiera intentado peinarlo.

- ¡Chicos, esperen! - Los detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Finwick? - Preguntó Rabastan.

- Escuché que iban a presentarse a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Quiddicth. Yo también lo haré ¿A qué puesto desean entrar? ¿Ya saben la fecha?

Lucius lo miró molesto. No, no sabía la fecha de las pruebas. Y si las supiera ¿por qué tendría que dársela a él? Iban a competir por un puesto, eran rivales. No entendía por qué el idiota aparecía frente a ellos con ese tono amigable y esa sonrisa forzada. Evidentemente pretendía que le dieran información clave para de esa manera poder vencerlos y luego reírse en su cara. El muchacho era francamente detestable. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle y siguió caminando rumbo al Gran Salón, apurando el paso de modo que sus compañeros quedaron unos metros detrás.

Además… ¡En ningún momento había pensado a qué puesto deseaba entrar! Se había entrenado todo el verano con miras a ingresar en el equipo de quidditch y en ningún momento pensó en qué posición quería jugar. Y las pruebas se realizaban de acuerdo a lo que uno quería ser. Tendría que haber elegido su puesto y practicar maniobras y trucos específicos en vez de perder tiempo con cuestiones generales como volar rápido, atajar pelotas en el aire y esquivar bludggers.

Seguramente Augustus sí lo había pensado y por eso hablaba tan distendidamente con Finwick. Él debía de haber practicado en su casa, además de los momentos que pasaron juntos, probablemente Rodolphus lo ayudara a entrenar y de ese modo tendría mucha más práctica que él. Pretendía robarle su lugar, era evidente. Pero él no lo dejaría. Demostraría que era el mejor, que era un Malfoy y podía lograr lo que quisiera ¿O alguna vez las cosas no habían salido como las pretendía? Jamás, siempre había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto, y esta ocasión no sería la excepción a la regla.

Mientras estaba tomando el desayuno el profesor Slughorn pasó entregándoles los horarios. En la primera hora del lunes tenían Pociones con los de segundo año de Gryffindor. Se dirigió al aula pensando a qué puesto se presentaría en las pruebas de quidditch.

Las fechas de las pruebas no estuvieron hasta el miércoles por la tarde. La semana próxima no, la siguiente, se desarrollarían en dos días: lunes para cazador y guardián y miércoles para bateador. Para aquél entonces, Lucius ya estaba totalmente decidido sobre el puesto al que presentaría, dentro de dos lunes sería uno de los cazadores del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Rabastan también presentaría para cazador. La semana y media que quedaba hasta la fecha de la prueba aprovecharon los momentos en que el campo de quidditch estaba libre y ellos no tenían clases, que no eran demasiados, para practicar jugadas y destreza en el aire. Lucius opinaba que no era necesario. Habían pasado todo el verano arriba de la escoba y ya eran mejores que muchos de los que conformaban el equipo del año anterior, de seguro apenas los vieran, los escogerían. O al menos apenas lo vieran volar a él, en una de las escobas más cotizadas en el mercado. Había jugadores de talla internacional que volaban en ella, para él era más que suficiente y estaba seguro de que ningún otro alumno de Hogwarts tenía una igual.

Un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere, se dijo a sí mismo cuando despertó la mañana de la prueba para cazador. El clima parecía acompañar su suerte, estaba soleado y completamente despejado, casi no corría viento, era el día ideal para jugar al quidditch. Las clases de ese lunes se le hicieron eternas a Lucius, solo quería que dieran las cinco de la tarde y estar en el estadio. Pero las horas de Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología parecían no avanzar jamás.

Cuando finalmente, a las cuatro treinta, ya se había liberado de clases, tomó su escoba y acompañado de Rabastan bajó al campo de Quidditch. Era el momento que tanto había esperado, estaba muy contento. Poco a poco, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de gente: alumnos de su casa que deseaban ver a los aspirantes a cazador y guardián, y luego llegó el equipo. Bellatrix era la única cazadora que había debido a que, de los otros dos que estaban el año anterior uno había dejado el equipo y otro había egresado de Hogwarts.

- Buenas tardes. - Saludó Brian Peasegood, el capitán. Era un chico delgado y de baja estatura que jugaba de guardián, su rostro asemejaba al de un perro bulldog. - Jugarán en equipos de tres, como si fuera un partido, e iré cambiando a los inscriptos para guardián. Cuando terminemos, los dos que mejor hayan jugado como cazadores y el guardián que menos tantos haya recibido serán los elegidos.

Eran doce los que esperaban quedarse con el puesto de cazador, y cuatro los que esperaban ser guardianes. Peasegood los dividió en dos grupos, primero jugaría uno, durante una hora, y luego el otro la misma cantidad de tiempo. Lucius estaba en el primer equipo, apenas el capitán hizo sonar el silbato subió a toda velocidad a la altura de los aros, arrancando algunos comentarios de admiración hacia su escoba por parte de los que iban de observadores. Jugaba con Rabastan y un chico de quinto contra Finwick, una chica de tercero y otro de séptimo. Finwick fue el primero en conseguir la quaffle, Lucius se dirigió hacia él a toda velocidad, intentó quitársela pero una bludgger lo obligó a virar, dejándolo escapar. Rabastan consiguió hacerse con la pelota, le dio un pase a Lucius, quien estaba cerca de los aros. La había atrapado pero llevaba tanta velocidad que se le resbaló de la mano, fue a recuperarla pero la chica de tercero se la arrebató y se dirigió hacia los aros opuestos.

Maldiciendo a cuatro vientos persiguió a la chica, que le hizo un pase al alumno de séptimo, y este hizo un tanto. Perfecto, iban perdiendo y él había dejado escapar la quaffle. Definitivamente, no estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo ni mucho menos. Y mientras protestaba Rabastan ya estaba a punto de hacer un tanto… y lo había conseguido.

Demasiado rápido el silbato de Peasegood indicó que la hora había llegado a su fin. Lucius bajó enojado, había conseguido hacer dos tantos, pero era la misma cantidad que obtuvieron Finwick y la chica de tercero. Y cuando jugó el otro equipo, un chico de cuarto consiguió hacer tres tantos.

- Bien. Los nuevos cazadores son Gregor Jugson y Thomas Finwick. Y Hugh Delaney será el guardián. - Anunció Peasegood.

Lucius salió del estadio prácticamente corriendo. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, con Peasegood por humillarlo de esa manera, con Rabastan por no haberle dicho a qué puesto iba a presentarse, con Finwick por haber quedado en el lugar que era para él. No lo había conseguido, no era parte del equipo de Quidditch, su escoba magnífica no le había servido de nada. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a la Sala Común atropelló a una chica de primer año de Gryffindor haciéndola caer al suelo.

- Mira por dónde caminas, estúpida. - Le escupió y siguió su camino sin detenerse a escuchar la respuesta de la muchacha. Frente al muro de piedra dijo la contraseña con el mismo tono de odio con el que se había dirigido a la niña y en cuanto la pared se abrió fue sin demoras a su cuarto.

Arrojó la escoba contra su baúl y se metió en la cama. Pocos minutos más tarde oyó a Rabastan entrar al dormitorio. Afortunadamente o lo creyó dormido o no quería hablar con él porque no le dirigió la palabra.

Lucius no podía parar de pensar en su padre ¿Qué diría Abraxas cuando se enterara de que su hijo era un inútil que no podía acceder a un puesto de quidditch ni siquiera teniendo la mejor escoba que se haya fabricado? Seguramente se sentiría avergonzado, decepcionado y furioso. El chico había quedado en ridículo frente a todos los Slytherins, había convertido a su apellido en un chiste. Esa tarde, Lucius había sido un canario amarillo y rico que quiso demostrar que podía ser también un halcón. Había realizado unas cuantas volteretas ridículas en el aire, había dejado pasar la quaffle, y sus mejores jugadas, que habían terminado en tantos no llegaron a sorprender a nadie. Nunca se había sentido un ser tan patético.

Por si fuera poco, las burlas de sus compañeros lo siguieron durante toda la semana siguiente. A Bellatrix le había resultado muy cómica la manera en la que Lucius había abandonado el campo al saber quiénes fueron los elegidos. Al parecer consideraba muy divertido imitarlo cada vez que lo veía acercarse. Cansado de esa situación, Lucius perdió la paciencia y apuntó a la chica con su varita, dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición. Pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca ella ya lo había desarmado y tirado al suelo.

- No vuelvas a intentarlo más. - Le dijo lanzándole su varita mientras él se levantaba sobándose los codos que se habían golpeado contra el duro piso de piedra.

Rodolphus también se divertía burlándose de él. En realidad, su víctima predilecta era su hermano menor, Rabastan. Pero dado que los dos chicos solían estar gran parte del tiempo juntos, los comentarios iban dirigidos a los dos compañeros.

Cuando finalmente Rodolphus y Bella se aburrieron de las burlas, para Lucius llegó lo peor: un trozo de pergamino traído por el búho de su padre. Abraxas no le recriminaba directamente a su hijo no haber quedado en el equipo, simplemente le escribía que la noticia lo había entristecido y que suponía que si no era cazador de Slytherin, seguramente se debía a alguna injusticia de parte del capitán a la hora de escoger los jugadores, porque no dudaba que su hijo, entre lo bien que jugaba y la escoba que tenía, era el más apto para ello. Si Lucius tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, sabía que la elección de Peasegood no había sido mala y que su actuación en el campo fue vergonzosa ¿Pero podría ponerle eso por escrito a su padre? No creía que fuera a enojarse y castigarlo… De lo que no dudaba era que lo decepcionaría. Toda su vida había hecho todos los esfuerzos porque sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él, y ellos siempre se lo habían retribuido cumpliendo todas sus demandas. Pasó su infancia hablando de que quería jugar al quidditch en Hogwarts cuando comenzara el colegio, y apenas cumplió 11 años su padre le regaló una escoba espectacular. Admitirle que la culpa de no haber quedado le correspondía enteramente a él, era decirle también que no era el hijo que él esperaba que fuera, que no era el mejor de todos, que algunas cosas le salían mal y que a veces un Malfoy no consigue lo que quiere por más que luche por eso.

Lucius tomó un pergamino nuevo, una pluma, la mojó en el tintero y comenzó a escribir. Le explicó a su padre que él había jugado muy bien, que había hecho más tantos que el resto de sus compañeros, que incluso había quitado un par de quaffles a los oponentes evitando que les hicieran tantos en contra y que al terminar todos lo habían felicitado por su actuación. Sin embargo, continuaba en su explicación, solo había dos puestos, y entre los que pretendían acceder a ellos se encontraban el mejor amigo y el primo del capitán, por lo que éste, en vez de optar por los mejores, escogió en base a preferencias personales. También le aclaró que no le daba mayor importancia al asunto, que tampoco le interesaba tanto el puesto y que la verdad era mejor no tener más obligaciones que el estudio, así podría concentrarse más en sus exámenes y calificaciones cuando estos llegaran. Luego se explayó en comentarios sobre las clases, los profesores, sus compañeros, la comida y el clima, como para que su padre se convenciera de que realmente no le daba importancia a algo tan tonto como no quedar en un equipo.

La semana siguiente fue mucho más tranquila para Lucius, al menos ya no había alguien permanentemente recordándole su fracaso en quidditch. Hasta el momento, los profesores no les habían dejado demasiados deberes, y podía llevar al día todas las materias sin tener que quedarse hasta la medianoche terminando redacciones sobre los ingredientes para alguna poción, practicando encantamientos, o estudiando en mapas las órbitas de tal o cual luna del algún planeta desconocido. El tiempo también era bueno, aún no habían comenzado las bajas temperaturas del invierno, por lo que todavía era agradable caminar por los terrenos del colegio. Lo que sí odiaba con todo su ser, eran las clases de Herbología. No entendía qué sentido tenía meter las manos en una maceta mugrienta y ensuciarse como si fueran elfos domésticos. La profesora Sprout era una de las más detestadas por Lucius. Además de ser jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff, parecía tener un odio especial a los de Slytherin. Compartían la clase con los de segundo año de Ravenclaw y ella siempre felicitaba a las águilas por su trabajo, les otorgaba puntos para su casa… Y cuando pasaba a revisar su trabajo nunca lo encontraba bien, no faltaba la clase en la que señalaba algún defecto, especialmente en cómo tomaba las plantas al cambiarlas de maceta.

El viernes, último día de clases de la semana, era además, el cumpleaños de Lucius. Por algún motivo, ese año no se había sentido especialmente entusiasmado por la llegada de esa fecha. Tener trece años no parecía suponer ninguna diferencia con tener doce o catorce, por lo que casi le daba lo mismo. Tampoco esperaba que sus compañeros le rindieran un gran homenaje por hacerse un año mayor, después de todo, él apenas si los había felicitado el año anterior. Durante toda su infancia, sus cumpleaños habían sido objeto de pomposas fiestas en la Mansión Malfoy. Ese día su madre solía cumplir hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos; le ordenaba a Kryptonita que preparara sus platillos favoritos; lo colmaban de regalos y el mundo giraba completamente a su alrededor. Incluso el año anterior, al cumplir doce, había recibido una caja llena de presentes, algo de dinero y una carta muy afectuosa firmada por sus padres, pero escrita con la letra de su madre. Sabía que nada de esto ocurriría ese año. Nadie le haría una fiesta, no estaba seguro de que sus compañeros supieran su fecha de cumpleaños y su padre, sí, le enviaría algo, pero sería algo sencillo, no tenía tanto tiempo para prepararlo como sí disponía su madre. Por todo eso, casi prefería que todo el mundo se olvide de que ese día cumpliría trece años. Así sería todo más sencillo, un día más, igual a los anteriores.

Pero apenas se despertó en la mañana del viernes supo que su deseo no se había cumplido. Rabastan estaba allí, al lado de su cama, con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y apenas abrió los ojos se lo extendió sonriendo y diciendo "Feliz cumpleaños". El presente era un portarretratos ¿Para qué lo quería si no tenía fotos que ponerle? No había traído ninguna de casa.

- Me he dado cuenta de que eres el único del dormitorio que no ha colocado en su mesa de noche una foto de su familia. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría tener alguna. - Explicó su amigo como si hubiera adivinado parte de sus pensamientos.

- Oh, sí, claro que me gustará. - Le respondió. - Hmmm… Ya elegiré cuál poner. Gracias.

Durante el desayuno, recibió una tarjeta de Abraxas con la leyenda _"Muy feliz cumpleaños, hijo. Espero que este sea un muy buen año. Tu padre."_ Junto con ella, encontró una bolsita de cuero que contenía doscientos galeons. No tenía idea qué se compraría con ese dinero, y acababa de recordar que aún no se había comprado nada con lo que el señor Malfoy le había dado de regalo de Navidad el año anterior.

Octubre y noviembre pasaron tan rápido que Lucius creyó que la semana anterior había sido su cumpleaños cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad faltaban pocos días para las vacaciones de Navidad. Las dos semanas que había estado en su casa para esta fecha no habían tenido nada de especial, por lo que no estaba del todo seguro de si prefería quedarse en el colegio o volver a la mansión. Pero como sabía que su padre se ofendería si no regresaba a casa, se abstuvo de poner su nombre en la lista que el profesor Slughorn pasó durante una hora de Pociones, preguntando quiénes pasarían las vacaciones en el castillo. El ritmo relajado de clases de comienzo de curso había quedado en el olvido, al parecer los profesores creían que los exámenes eran en dos días, por lo que los llenaban de deberes y trabajos que entregar. El último fin de semana antes de volver a casa, Lucius apenas si salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin para ir a buscar algún libro a la biblioteca o para comer. Por lo demás, pasó el sábado y el domingo poniéndose al día con los deberes.

Fue un verdadero alivio, el viernes siguiente, preparar sus pertenencias, guardarlas en el baúl y dejar todo listo para partir el sábado a Londres, sabiendo que lo esperaban dos semanas tranquilas.

- El próximo viernes Rodolphus hará una fiesta en casa. - Le dijo Rabastan mientras terminaba de guardar una túnica con el resto de su ropa. - Mis padres están invitados a una cena y volverán tarde. Mi hermano y sus amigos han comprado cerveza de manteca y otras cosas en Hogsmeade, durante su visita el fin de semana pasado. Por supuesto que de esto papá y mamá no saben nada, pero como llegarán de madrugada no habrá inconvenientes ¿Vendrás? Van a ir varias personas, será divertido.

- Claro, - respondió sonriendo ante la buena noticia de tener la seguridad de que al menos un día de esas vacaciones no sería aburrido - allí estaré.

_**Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**July**_


End file.
